D'un monde à l'autre
by lolocarr64
Summary: Trafalgar Law vivait tranquillement sa petite vie de pirates, jusqu'à ce que... Lors de la grande guerre il sauve Monkey. D. Luffy; Jimbey; mais aussi deux autres énergumènes... Vieille connaissance et nouveau Nakama au menu ! LawXOC
1. Chapter 1

Les personnage de One Piece ne sont , heureusement pour eux, pas à moi :D Sinon Akisa et Emi nous appartiennent. Bonne Lecture :DD

* * *

DRRIIINNNGGG ! La vielle sonnerie sonna 5h. Puis, un moment de silence. Au loin, on entendait un bourdonnement. Comme un millier d'abeilles qui arriver toute en même temps. Et d'un coup, la grande porte d'enter s'ouvrit en un bruit assourdissant, et des enfants de 6 à 15 sortirent du bâtiment tout en criant et en courant. Tous étaient visiblement heureux de cette sonnerie. Et ils avaient raison, car ce son indiquait, sans nul doute, la fin d'une harassante journée de cours.  
Et oui vous l'avez compris, nous sommes dans un établissement scolaire qui fait office de primaire, de collège et de lycée, mais pas seulement. Cette institution situer dans un petit village perdu en France, appeler Mauléon, est en réalité un orphelinat. Et même si la fondation dater de quelques années et qu'elle était situer dans un petit village au milieu de la campagne, on y répertorier plus de 80 orphelin(e)s. Mais, il faut bien se l'avouer, d'année en année le bâtiment tomber en ruine et les orphelins ne devait pas être les plus heureux du monde. La vie était dur ici. Il fallait se battre pour survivre. Et une fois renter dans cette orphelinat, rare sont ceux qui en sortait avant leurs 20 ans ! D'ailleurs, voici les plus vieux qui arrive. Les doyens, ce sont des lycéens ou même des étudiants âgé de 16 à 20 ans. Il attendaient que cette cacophonie passe, pour eux aussi, se rendre dans la petite cours, et profiter des dernier rayons du soleil, avant de repartir à leurs étude.  
L'année avait commencer il y a de cela plusieurs semaine maintenant, et le blouson était de rigueur. Tous espérer juste pouvoir attendre encore un peu avant de sortir les écharpes de la valise. Alors se petit rayon de soleil fessait plaisir a tout le monde. A tout le monde ? Pas vraiment. Enfin... disons qu'il y en a deux qui n'ont pas remarquer l'attroupement de tout les étudiant au soleil. Mais il ne faut pas leurs en vouloir, ces deux filles unie comme les deux doigts de la mains sont toujours dans la lune. Enfin pas vraiment dans la lune, plutôt dans leurs univers, et quel univers ! Elles n'arrêtaient jamais de discuter, déblatérer et de blaguer sur un sujet qui leur est chère. L'une avait des cheveux châtain claire boucler et des magnifiques yeux émeraude, l'autre avait des cheveux rouge sang contrastant avec ses yeux ambré. L'une s'appelait Aurélie, l'autre, Laurie. Et matin, midi et soir, ces deux jeune filles parlaient sans arrêt de leur manga favori : One Piece.  
Comme quoi, même lorsque l'on a 19 ans (pour Laurie) et 17 ans (pour Aurélie) la maladie One Piece continu de vous hanté. Les deux filles s'installèrent dans leur petit coin pour discuter en tout tranquillité. Mais elles furent interrompu par une horde de garçon de leurs âge, qui se jetèrent sur Aurélie tout en lui criant des « Joyeux anniversaire ! ». La concernée tomba à la renverse sous le poids de ses amis. Laurie riait a plein poumon, devant la tête de sa meilleur amie.  
Et oui aujourd'hui Aurélie passe un cap et fête ses 18 ans. Une fois cette élan d'émotion passer du coter des garçons, Laurie entrainât Aurélie un peu plus loin, pour pouvoir lui offrir son cadeaux. La cadette déchira à toute allure le papier journal qui recouvrer son présent. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins du 53 tome de leur manga One Piece. Aurélie était plus que contente de son cadeaux. Ce n'était pas grand chose et pourtant, pour elles, c'était beaucoup.

« Tu te souviens, la première fois que tu as lu un manga de One Piece ? Demanda Laurie.  
-Oh oui ! D'ailleurs j'étais un peu résistante au début. Avoua la plus jeune.  
-Ouais, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... »

_Flash Bac :_

Une petite fille aux cheveux couleur sang cour un livre à la main.

« Aurélie ! Aurélie ! »

Elle se trouvait à présent face à une jeune fille d'un ans plus jeune qu'elle. Assise sur le sol froid de leurs cour de récréation. Cette dernière leva les yeux sur son amie, sans plus d'étonnement.

« J'ai découvert, un livre c'est super ! C'est un manga,ça s'appelle One Piece ! »

_Son interlocutrice, fronça les sourcilles, a présent intrigué à l'énonciation de ce nom.  
Laurie, toute exciter continuât, son récit :_

« C'est à l'époque des pirates, un jeune garçon veux devenir le roi des pirates et il part sur l'océan pour trouver un équipage. Il s'appelle Luffy et … Aurélie ? Quesqu'y a ? Tu vas pas bien ? Tu tremble de partout. »

En effet, sa meilleur amie s'était recroqueviller, sur elle même, et tremblait de tout son corps.  
Elle semblait terroriser. Les yeux exorbitée, mais le regard dans le vide. Totalement affolait, la jeune fille se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux de toute ses force.

« Arrête, Arrête... »

Puis soudain, comme piquer par une mauvaise mouche, elle se leva et cria :

« ARRÊTE ! »

Puis partie en courant. La seule qui rester encore là était la pauvre fille au cheveux de feu, qui n'avait absolument rien compris à ce qui venait de se dérouler...  
Les jour passer, et Aurélie prenait soin d'éviter Laurie, au grand désarroi de cette dernière. Plus Aurélie restait à l'écart, plus Laurie se refermait sur elle-même, et sa tristesse grandissez. Elle supportait de moins en moins l'éloignement de son amie, et cela lui fessait très mal...La jeune fille avait déjà tenter de s'approcher, un bon nombre de fois mais rien n'y avait fait ; Aurélie partait en courant dés qu'elle s'approchait de trop prés. Laurie souffrait, s'était flagrant. Elle pris alors conscience de combien elle tenait a son amie.  
Mais un jour Laurie craqua, elle n'en pouvait plus et était à bout, elle avait perdu goût à la vie et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

_Elle mis toute une journée à préparer son plan, au détour d'un couloir elle coinça Aurélie._

« Écoute, je vois très bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, si tu ne veux rien me dire libre a toi, mais moi je ne le supporte plus.  
Elle marqua une pause.  
-Essaye de comprendre ce que je ressent ! Du jour au lendemain tu ne me parle plus, ça à un rapport avec ça ? (Elle lui montre le manga) Si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Aurélie ce n'est qu'une histoire inventer, rien de plus. Aller fait moi plaisir lis au moins les premiers chapitres. Je suis sûre que ça te fera rire. Et tu sais tout autant que moi que ici, on a besoin de rire. »

Aurélie est frapper en plein cœur, la détresse de son amie se lit sur son visage. Elle qui était d'habitude perdu dans ses rêves avec un visage rayonnant à des cerne a faire pâlir les morts et semble tourmenter. Dans la tête de la plus jeune,tous se bouscule, doit-t-elle le faire ou pas. Elle regarda le manga que son amie lui présenter. Après de longe minute de réflexion et de torture intérieur. Aurélie avança prudemment sa main vers le petit livre, comme si elle penser qu'a tout moment il lui sauterait dessus. Sa main se ferma lentement sur l'ouvrage, elle le mis devant soit et ouvra presque religieusement la première page.

Fin Flash Bac

«

C'était il y a longtemps, n'y pensons plus. »

La plus jeune couvrit de câlin sa meilleur amie pour la remercier de ce présent. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle fut la première a entamé le manga. Elle lut les première page avec entrain. Mais, très vite, son visage s'assombrit. Bientôt, elle perdit cette gaité, que le cadeaux lui avait apporter. Laurie voyait le regard d'Aurélie se décomposer, et frôler incompréhension totale. Choqué, elle pris le manga des mains de son amie et ce mis elle aussi a lire. Arriver à un certain passage, ses yeux doublèrent de volume, et elle dut relire plusieurs fois le même passage pour être sur d'avoir bien compris la nouvelle. Mais malheureusement, il n'y avais aucun doute possible. Ce que les deux filles avaient lut les glaça d'effroi. Portagas D Ace allait être exécuter !

Les soir même, les 2 filles sont, comme tout les soirs, dans une grande salle d'étude, pour les 3h d'étude du soir. Car, même si elles ont quitter le lycée, elles ont voulu faire de longue étude. Payé par l'internat, mais avec une contre partie. En échange d'argents pour leurs études les deux jeune filles doivent enchainer petit boulot sur petit boulot, parfois plutôt dur. Mais les deux fille ont de l'énergie a revendre et s'accroche du mieux qu'elle peuvent.  
Dans la salle d'étude, le silence est de rigueur, leurs apprentissage est rythmé par le bruit de leurs plume sur le papier, et de quelque stylo qui claque.

Soudain, un bruit de tonner secoua la petite salle, et une lumière aveuglante déchira le mur du fond. La vingtaine de personne, ce trouvant dans la pièce, crièrent, tout en se bouchant les oreille a cause du bruit. Les plus jeunes pleuraient. C'est alors qu'une silhouette sortie du mur comme un mirage. Cette hombre s'avérer être un homme dont on ne voyer pas le visage, car il portait un long manteau marron à capuche. La surveillante paniqué se leva et demanda d'une voix tremblante, a l'homme encapuchonne, de partir. L'homme se tourna lentement vers elle et sans même esquissé le moindre geste, envoya dans toute la pièce une sorte d'onde de choque. Un léger instant Laurie vit trouble, lorsqu'elle se redressa, la surprise était totale, toute les personnes présente dans la salle était a terre. Toute ? Non ! Deux personne était encore debout, face à face. L'homme à la capuche et …. Laurie ouvrit encore plus grand les yeux. L'autre personne était sans nul doute, sa meilleur amie, Aurélie ! Tout les deux se trouver là tel une hallucination. Durant une dizaine de secondes ils s'échangèrent quelque mots. Que Laurie ne put entendre. Cette dernière regarder cette scène qui lui fessait plus penser a un rêve qu'a la réalité. Puis d'un même geste Aurélie et l'homme inconnu se tournèrent pour se diriger en direction du font de l'étude ou une lumière aveuglante briller encore. Laurie ne bougea pas d'un pouce et regarda l'homme à la capuche et Aurélie s'approcher sans un mot. Lorsque les deux meilleure amie arrivèrent à même hauteur, Aurélie marqua une pause. Sans même regarder sont amie elle lui dit :

« Laurie...Adieu. »

Puis repartie sans plus de cérémonie.  
Laurie resta un moment interdite, Elle n'arriver pas réaliser ce qui ce dérouler sous ses yeux. Si la jeune fille avait eu la force de bouger elle se serait surement pincer jusqu'au sang pour être sûre de ne pas rêver. Mais l'homme inconnu et Aurélie se rapprochaient dangereusement du mur du fond. Laurie senti une pression affolante s'abattre sur sa poitrine. Quelle était cette atroce et épouvantable sensation ? Cette tension lui écraser les poumon, elle haleter a cause du manque d'aire. Mais contre toute attente, Laurie est était debout. Planté droite comme un piquet, elle s'était surement lever avec l'énergie du désespoir. La jeune fille se tourna vers sa meilleur amie qui lui tournée déjà le dos.  
Mais a ce même moment la surveillante, qui jusque là était encore dans les vapes, sortie la tête de dessous son bureau. Alors, elle remarqua l'orpheline partir et sans plus attendre, lui cria de revenir en la traitant d'incapable. Aurélie marqua une pause, pas à cause des mots de la surveillante, non, mais parce qu'elle se poser des questions, elle penser a sa meilleure amie de toujours. L'homme à la capuche le remarqua, il lui pris donc la main et l'incita à avancé. Par contre Laurie, elle, avait arrêter de penser depuis un moment et lorsque, sous ses yeux ébahis, elle vit l'homme traverser le mur et Aurélie qui avait déjà à moiter disparut, elle eu un moment de panique. Et c'est avec une vitalité qu'elle ne soupçonner plus, que la jeune fille escalada sa table, sauta de pupitre en pupitre pour prendre son élan et foncer vers la lumière. Mais à son plus grand malheur, cette lumière qui déchiré le mur commencer peu à peu à disparaître. Aller-t-elle réussir a passer avant ? Elle protégea son visage de ces bras, et …. se cogna violemment. Puis tout devin noir.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_.

Alors ? Que s'est-il passé d'après vous ? Reviews :P ?


	2. Chapter 2

Ce bruit, quel était tout ce vacarme ? Laurie voulais absolument savoir, pourtant, elle ne trouver pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses yeux... Elle ne voyer rien. Pourquoi ses paupières étaient-t-elles si lourde ? Ce bourdonnement, on aurait dit des clameur, lors d'un concert, même si cela sembler un peu différent. La jeune fille voulu ce boucher les oreilles, mais... ce corps exiger le contraire.

« Quelle plait celui-là, je vous jure ! » Pensa-t-elle.

Mais soudain, elle entendit clairement, un hurlement à vous glacer l'échine. Comme électrocuter, tout son corps ce réveilla d'un coup. Ses yeux, ses jambes, ses bras... Et ce qu'elle vit... enfaite elle aurais préférer garder ses paupière close. Laurie était sur un grand mur de plusieurs mètre de large et plusieurs kilomètre de long. Il fessait tout le tour d'une place, englobant même un énorme bâtiment. Et sur cette place ce dérouler le spectacle le plus macabre qu'elle eu jamais vu. Ce « spectacle » pouvait ce traduire en un seul mot : Guerre.  
La jeune fille au cheveux couleur de feu, observait cette scène avec effroi, mais en même temps, avec un avant goût de déjà vu. Tout ces cris, ces détonation, ces tintement d'arme... Tout cela lui retournait le cœur. Où avait-t-elle atterrie ? Laurie leva un instant les yeux, tourna la tête et aperçut l'homme qui se trouver dans l'étude quelque instant plus tôt, mais sans sa capuche, son visage a découvert. Lui aussi fixant la guerre d'un aire plus que dégouter mais à la fois si imperceptible. Laurie n'en revenait pas. Elle le connaissait, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à son identité. Elle avait devant elle... Shanks le roux ! Ou plutôt, un sosie, vu que le grand corsaire, ne pouvait pas exister. Mais pourtant la ressemblance était frappante ! Subitement tout ce qui ce passer devant elle prenait un sens. Es-ce possible qu'elle ce trouve dans le monde de One Piece à Marineford durant la grande guerre ? Non impossible. Grotesque ! Et pourtant... Elle jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre coter de la place remarqua un échafaud, et sur cette échafaud... il y avait Portgas D Ace ! Sur le choque, la jeune fille poussa un petit cri et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Mais son exclamation n'était pas passer inaperçue, et Shanks le roux ainsi que Aurélie (que Laurie n'a toujours pas vu ) là remarquèrent. Shanks était plutôt surpris de voir cette jeune fille ici, mais Aurélie semblait blaser, elle était lasser et peu surprise comme si cela n'était pas possible autrement.

-Emi, qu'es ce qu'elle fait ici ? Demanda le grand empereur.

La concerner tourna la tête vers la grande place ne portant même plus attention à l'intruse.  
Mais Laurie était toujours paniquer, et regardait apeurer dans les tout les sens. Encore sous le choque, elle demanda des explications a sa meilleure amie, qui sembler l'ignorer. Cette dernière ne lui adressa pas un regard et répondit sèchement :

« Pas l'temps. »

Puis partie laissant là, sa meilleure amie qui n'en revenait toujours pas de sa réaction. Les 3 mots d'Aurélie avait fait l'effet du poignard en plein cœur. « Pas le temps ». Comme si elle n'avait plus aucune valeur. Laurie senti son nez la piquer et ses yeux furent remplit de larmes acide. La dernière phrases d'Aurélie se répéter en boucle, comme pour la faire souffrir encore et encore. Derrière ses larmes, Laurie aperçu son amie descendre sur la grande place au milieu de la guerre. Seul Shanks ( qui était donc le vrais :p ) rester pour veiller sur l'intruse, mais aussi car il ne voulais pas encore intervenir et surtout, parce que ses hommes n'étaient pas encore arriver. Laurie n'eut rien d'autre à faire que d'observer sa meilleur amie se jeter tête baisser dans cette guerre des plus barbare entre pirates et Marine. Elle fut plus que ahurie de voir Aurélie se battre comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Le combat semblé vraiment fait pour elle. Mais ce qui déconcerta encore plus la jeune fille fut de découvrir que son amie posséder un fruit du démon ! Et un plutôt efficace en plus de cela. Laurie contemplait à présent sa cadette avec admiration, et envie. Son pouvoir et simple et pourtant assez pratique. Il donne à son utilisateur la capacité de crée des plaques. Elles peuvent être plus ou moins grande, plus ou moins solide, enfin voilà on peut faire plein de truck avec ( niark niark ). Et ses sous les yeux éberluer de la pauvre Laurie que Aurélie avancer sans peur sur cette place, tout en ce protégeant de ses plaques.

De sont coter, Laurie ne comprenait pas trop le pourquoi du comment, tous ça allait trop vite pour qu'elle puise tout assimiler. Puis une idée germa dans son esprit, elle se tourna vers la seule personne qu'elle pouvait questionner j'ai nommé : Shanks le roux.

« Hé, vous pourriez pas m'expliquer un peu ce qui ce passe ?! Je suis, comment dire, un petit peut beaucoup paumé moi ! Et pourquoi avez-vous appeler Aurélie, Emi tout a l'heure ?! »

Le concerné la regarda abasourdit. Il était déjà surpris lorsque la jeune fille s'était retrouver dans leur monde, mais maintenant, alors qu'elle sais qui il est et ce qu'il se passe, elle n'hésite pas à hausser le ton devant lui, un des 4 grand empereur et de lui demander à lui des explication. Le rouquin souri. Il contempla la jeune fille, avec une certaine admiration. Puis éclata de rire. Laurie rougit de colère.

« Quesqu'y vous fait rire ? Ce n'est pas drôle du tout !  
-Oui pardonne-moi, avoua Shanks; il devint alors plus sérieux, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu devras poser cette question. »

Il détourna son regard de Laurie et reporta son attention sur une certaine fille, ce battant de toute ces forces dans cette guerre insensée. Aurélie, ressembler à une fourmi s'attaquant à des sauterelles. Pourtant, devant tout ce désespoir, la fourmi ne relâcher pas ces effort. Elle s'attaquer sans peur à des ennemi plus fort qu'elle et était malheureusement souvent blessé. Mais elle fut bientôt rejoins par une autre fourmi. Laurie le remarqua, et oublia un instant de respirer en découvrant son identité. Ce qu'elle venait de voir la laisser sans voix. Son amie c'était allier à ce qui sembler être une vielle connaissance. Et cette vielle connaissance n'était pas n'importe qui. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un des pirates de la nouvelle génération, venu pour sauver son frère de l'échafaud et qui avait été séparer de ses nakama : Monkey D. Luffy.  
Luffy et Emi ( car Luffy appel lui aussi Aurélie, Emi ), unissaient leurs force et leurs pouvoir, pour perçait la défense des ennemis. Épauler pas les pirates de barbe Blanche et les prisonnier d'Impel Down, Emi et Luffy , cote à cote, furent une avancer fulgurante à travers la grande place. Et bientôt, libérer Ace ne fut plus un rêve impossible. Car après de longue heure de lutte, d'effort et de blessure, les deux combattants, main dans la main, posèrent enfin le pieds, sur inaccessible échafaud et purent enfin libérer le prisonnier.  
Laurie, elle, s'est déjà pincer une centaine de fois pour être sur de ne pas rêver. Mais malheureusement, le sang avait couler, et elle ne se trouver pas dans son lit. Elle était toujours là, devant cette horrible spectacle de guerre, a regarder sa meilleure amie se battre... sa meilleure amie... Laurie penser tout savoir d'elle et pourtant... Finalement, elle ne connaissait rien d'Aurélie...ou Emi, elle ne savait plus. Et bizarrement, elle s'en voulais...Elle s'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir compris, de ne pas avoir été plus attentive, de ne pas avoir compris ses sentiment, de ne pas être là, alors qu'elle en aurais besoin...Laurie n'en voulais pas à Aurélie, elle ne lui en voulais pas de lui avoir cacher un tel secret, d'être partie sans explication dans cette guerre, non ! Elle ne s'en voulais qu'a elle-même de ne pas l'avoir compris...  
Tout ce qu'elle pouvais faire, pour l'instant était de rester là à regarder. Et espérer que tout ce passe pour le mieux pour Aurélie, Luffy et Ace.  
Mais... tout ne fut pas si simple...L'un des amiraux de la marine avait décidé de s'en mêlait. Et avait décider de ne pas les laisser en vie. L'amiral Akainu utilisa son fuit du démon et transforma une partie de son corps en lave. Ravagent tout sur son passage, comme la mort le fessait dans les contes de bonne femme. Il s'approcha de ses proie avec une vitesse vertigineuse et fondit sur Luffy et Emi... Dans toute cette agitation, ils ne l'avait pas vu. Mais Ace, lui l'avait vu. Il avait compris, pourtant, il n'avait pas hésiter, pas une seule seconde, et il s'était interposer... Et cela lui avait été... fatal...Ace aux poing ardent meure sur le champs de bataille...

Malgré la guerre, malgré le vacarme, malgré les combats, le monde sembler s'être arrêter. Tout les membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche furent couper dans leurs élan. Cette image de Ace traverser par le bras d'Akainu aller les hanter pour le restant de leurs vie...  
Laurie et Shanks n'en revenaient pas non plus. La bouche ouverte ils clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sur de ne pas hallucinés. Mais...non. Emi et Luffy, ne pouvant pas y croire, s'étaient jeter sur Ace qui venait de tomber et qui... ne pourra plus jamais se lever. Son trou béa lui traversant le corps commencer à le consumer... Et bientôt, même soutenu par les bras de Luffy et d'Aurélie, il tomba. Shanks les yeux exorbitée, ne pouvait le croire, Laurie était déjà tomber à genou et pleuré. Mais derrière ses larmes la jeune fille voyer très bien que sa meilleure amie était en mauvaise posture, choquer par la mort de Ace, Luffy et Emi ne pouvais plus bouger. Ils étaient traumatiser et sous le choque. Laurie décida qu'elle se devait d'agir, maintenant. Pour ne pas laisser sa meilleur amie plus longtemps en danger.  
« Il faut un plan, pensa-elle, non c'est trop tard il faut foncer ! »  
Elle tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers Shanks. « un simple moment inattention » se dit-elle. Elle l'épia un moment. Il était absorber par les combats, puis il reporta son attention sur un pirate a sa droite.

« Maintenant ! » se dit-elle.

D'un bon elle était debout et elle courait. Elle courait vers le champs de bataille. Au loin, comme un échos, le cri de Shanks, lui ordonnant de revenir.

« Revenir ? Pour faire quoi ? Se dit-elle. Rester là et ne rien faire alors que Aurélie est en danger ?! »

Plus déterminer que jamais, et pris d'une soudaine pousser d'adrénaline, Laurie pris le Wakizashi d'un pirate agonisant au sol et fonça droit sur un marine. Elle cria, surement pour se donner du courage, de la force, mais aussi pour évacuer sa colère, et la lui montrer. Le marine alerter se tourna et évita in extrémiste la lame de la jeune fille. A son tour il fonça sur elle, il la poussa avec la crosse de son fusil. Laurie affaler sur le sol dur et froid se mis à tousser et a cracher du sang elle voulu se lever mais le marine fut plus rapide et fonça droit sur elle, la jeune fille commencer à voir trouble. Trouble de larme. De larme de colère. Aveugler par sa rage, elle ne ce poussa sans doute pas assez vite car elle sentit la baïonnette du Marine louper de peu son cœur et s'enfoncer dans son flan droit. Elle cracher de nouveau une giclé de sang et entendit un bruit de craquement lorsque l'arme se retira. A présent elle ne voyer plus rien. Elle fus surprise que le marine ne l'achève pas. Mais c'est parce qu'il était déjà à terre. De son ventre sortait en abondance ce liquide rouge et chaud bien reconnaissable. Tout cela était l'œuvre d'un certain roux, venu pour sauver la jeune fille et visiblement énerver de ne pas avoir remplis sa tache. La douleur lancinante brulait Laurie intérieurement à chaque respiration. Du sang coulais encore de sa bouche et remplissait sa gorge de cette horrible goût métallique. Pour elle s'était sur, elle vivait ses dernier instant. Elle aller mourir. C'est drôle, non ? De mourir dans l'histoire qu'on aime plus que son propre monde. C'est plutôt ironique non ?

_

Akainu s'avança encore le poing transformer en lave. Il faut en finir vite avec ses deux là tant qu'ils sont inconscient se dit-il, mais s'était sans conter sur Marco capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, qui lui barra le passage. Ce laps de temps accorder profita à Jimbe l'homme poisson, qui put ainsi évacuer Luffy et Emi vers la côte. Tout autour de lui s'organisa une véritable chaine humaine former par les pirates de Barbe Blanche pour sauver le frère de Ace en qui tout le monde portait ses espoir.  
Barbe Blanche, lui, était devenu fou de colère et ravager tout le QG de la Marine. Il faut dire qu'avec son fruit du démon s'était un travail plutôt facile et très efficace. Le pauvre Edward était fou de rage et de désespoir. Son fils... son fils avait était tué par ces chien de la Marine ! Alors, ils allaient goûter à sa fureur !

Ace était tomber, les Marines avaient gagner, alors pourquoi cette guerre continuer ? Shanks détailla de nouveau Laurie, qui en plein délire, murmuré des choses incompréhensible. Cette guerre devait prendre fin. Il était bien décider à y mettre fin lui-même. Il sortie un den-den muchi de sa poche et appela ses hommes pour leur ordonner de venir le rejoindre. Mais la colère de Shanks ne désemplissait pas, surtout lorsqu'il vit là-haut sur l'échafaud, l'équipage qu'il ne souhaiter plus jamais voir : l'équipage de Barbe noir.

Marchal D Teach... cet homme n'apportait que la guerre partout où il allais et très vite, comme pour ne pas désobéir à la règle, un combat sans précédent s'en suivit, Barbe Blanche contre Barbe noir.  
Une fois Laurie mis a l'abri, le grand empereur ne perdit pas une seule miette du combat. Shanks mesura alors avec terreur les possibilités du pouvoir du fruit du démon de Teach. Mais il ne put cacher un sourie lorsque Barbe Blanche prononça ses dernier mot : Le One Piece existe ! Mais son sourire laissa place à une tristesse beaucoup plus profonde. Barbe Blanche mort ? Il n'aurait jamais put le croire, et pourtant... les fait était là ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il intervienne pour interrompre ce massacre.

De son coter, Jimbe cherchait un bateau pour pouvoir évacué Luffy et Emi. Mais malheureusement, tous sont hors d'usage. Et la mer geler ne leur permet pas de se cacher. C'est alors que l'amiral Akainu, qui décidément ne veux rien lâcher, apparaît derrière eux et leur lance un attaque que Jimbe ne pourra pas éviter. Ils se prennent donc de plein fouée l'attaque de l'amiral de la marine. L'homme poisson fait tout son possible pour ne pas blesser ses deux protéger, mais l'attaque d'Akainu est trop puissante, et touche une fois de plus Luffy et Emi. Jimbe tomba lui aussi inconscient. Mais visiblement une bonne étoile veiller sur eux, car c'est a ce moment là que le capitaine Baggy le clown arriva et pu ainsi les rattraper en vole. Même si ce n'était pas exactement l'effet qu'avait escompter le capitaine Baggy.

Au même moment, l'équipage du roux arrivèrent au coter de leur capitaine.

« Ha bhé enfin , j'ai faillit attendre. Affirma Shanks.  
-Désoler cap'tain, mais c'est pas si facile que ça de rentrer dans Marinefrord.  
-C'est pas grave, benn. Bon les gars vous êtes prêt, pour arrêter cette guerre ?  
- Aii !  
-Alors voici le plan... » dit-il un sourire plaquer sur ses lèvre.

_

Un peu plus loin dans la baie...

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Un navire est sorti de l'eau !  
-C'est un sous-marin !  
-A qui appartient ce vaisseau ? »

Un submersible jaune canari venait d'é sa coque, on pouvait voir son jolly roger, un genre de microbe styliser en mode tête de mort, et le mot Death ( « mort » pour les incultes ;p ) marqué en noir. A peine sortit de l'eau, son équipage se dispersa sur le pont. Un homme d'environ 1m75 sorti en courant en tenant toujours sur son épaule un nodashi, qui devait être plus grand que lui. Il redressa son chapeau nordique, et regarda en l'air. Il s'adressa a Baggy :

« Grouillez vous d'embarquer Mugiwara sur mon sous-marin, vite ! Affirma-il  
-Hein ?! S'exclama Baggy, drôle de façon de parler aux gens ! Qui es tu, gamin ?!  
-Je suis la pour l'aider ! Répondit le concerner. Laissez moi prendre soin de lui à partir de maintenant !  
-C-Comment ?  
- Are wa icha da ! » ( « je suis médecin » désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher =D )

_

-Tu te fou de moi ? Les médecins ne portent pas d'épées ! MDR =D

_Fin du chapitre_

_Chapitre 2_


	3. Chapter 3

Nami-Law : Merci beaucoup, nos deux personnages ont été crée par rapport à... à nous en fait :D Mais avec quelque modification quand même :P

Mufy : Toi aussi Fan de notre chirurgien ? Alors cette fic est fait pour toi :)

Simili D Axel : Mourir dans One Piece, une mort rêver ? ... Oui ! :D Tant qu'as faire, autant mourir où l'on veux. Mais il y a différents endroit dans One Piece qui serais plus propice pour mourir non ? Un peu cloque comme raisonnement je trouve x)

* * *

Pour les marine la guerre ne peut pas se finir comme ça. Ils en veulent toujours plus.

« Encore plus de pirates morts ! Cria un soldat  
- Plus de justice, cria un autre ! »

Les marines étaient plus motiver que jamais. Et cela, ils le devaient à leur chère amirale en chef de la marine, j'ai nommé : Sengoku. Et grâce à ce très beau discourt ( ou pas, ça dépend du point de vue) les marines avançaient Mais, plus ils avancé plus le risque de laisser des marines blesser derrière eux, mourir augmenter. Malheureusement cela, ils n'y pensent même plus; leurs rage de vaincre et d'anéantir était plus fort que tout, et ils en oublier le principale : Sauver avant tout des vie. Cela n'avait visiblement plus aucune importance. Le regard rouge de haine, tel des zombis en quette de chaire fraiche, ils tuent... encore...  
Mais dans cette obsession de tué on pouvais trouver une lueur d'espoirs. Oui, car tous les marine n'était pas du même avis. Il y avait dans cette guerre un jeune marine qui était révolté par toute ses violence. Ce jeune marine est notre lueur d'espoirs. Même si il n'était pas fort au combat, il n'était pas haut gradé, il n'était pas du tout connu...il avait ce quelque chose qui fait de vous un héro et qui vous permet de faire des grand chose. Il était courageux. Et du courage, il lui en avait fallu pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il avait oser faire. Ce jeune marine s'appelait Coby, et ce Coby avait fait ce que personne n'aurait jamais oser faire, il avait réussit à arrêter momentanément la guerre. Et comment ? En ce dressant devant l'amirale de la marine Akainu. Cet élan de courage avait marqué une pause dans cette guerre qui virait à la boucherie. Et cette pose fut plus que favorable au bon déroulement de cette guerre ( cela dépend toujours du point de vue) L'amiral de la marine,écouta un instant le discours, plus que sensée de son subordonné. Puis, énerver que ce « blanc bec » lui est fait perdre son temps, il transforma son bras en lave et s'apprêta à le frapper, mais... Une lame s'interposa; Quelqu'un était apparu pour sauver le jeune marine. Ce quelqu'un, était, à la surprise de tous, Shanks le roux : _  
_  
« Tu as bien parlé, jeune soldat de la marine. Cet instant que tu as crée grâce à ton courage en risquant ta vie va changer l'avenir de ce monde, que ce soit en bien, ou en mal. »

Arriva alors dans la baie, et à la vue de tous, son bateau, lui, l'un des quatre empereurs du nouveau monde, le navire « Red Force » du légendaire Shanks le roux. Ce dernier avança et pris soin de ramasser un chapeau de paille bien connu de tous, puis affirma :

« Je suis venu ici pour...mettre un terme à cette guerre ! »

Du coter d'un certain sous-marin jaune...

« Allons à la salle de chirurgie !  
-Ils ont perdu trop de sang !

-Préparons-les pour des transfusions ! »

Un ours en combinaison courait à en prendre halène vers l'entré du submersible. Et s'arrêta pour s'adresser a un homme habillé différemment des autres membres d'équipage. Lui, portait un pull jaune et noir avec le logo des Heart dessus ainsi qu'un jeans marquer de tache noir comme un pelage d'animaux. L'ours s'exclama :

« Cap'taine, c'est dangereux ! C'est vrai qu'il est rare de voir un empereur mais dépêchez-vous de fermer la porte ! »

Mais le capitaine en question ne sembler pas vouloir bouger, il regardait l'horizon; enfin plus précisément Shanks le roux et son équipage venu pour arrêter la guerre. Trafalgar attendait, tous simplement, mais, quoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui même. Pourtant, il guetter quelque chose, il attendait quelque chose il en était certain... mais quoi...?

« Sh-Shanks !  
-Ho Baggy ! Tu tombe bien ! Le roux lui lança le chapeau de paille. Donne-le à Luffy.  
-Hein ! Pourquoi moi ?! Je refuse ! J'essayais tout juste de m'évanouir ! Je ne veux pas attirer leur attention encore plus ! S'affola l'homme au cheveux bleu.

-Je vois, c'est dommage ! J'avais l'intention de te donner une carte au trésor !

Les yeux de Baggy s'élargissait, le capitaine avait taper un point sensible et titillé sa curiosité.

« Hein vraiment ?! s'exclama le clown

-Ouais, et c'est un grand trésor ! »

A présent septique il se ravisa.

« Attends, Attends. Tu croyais vraiment que je me ferais avoir sur un deal trop beau pour être vrai !

- Je vois... Bon bah, je la donnerai à quelqu'un d'autre... »

-Non, attends ! Je vais le lui donner tout de suite, regarde je...Il commença à partir mais fut interrompu.  
-Baggy...  
-Qu'est ce qu'y a encore ?  
-Prends aussi cette fille avec toi. Dit le rouquin en désignant la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge allonger et inconsciente.  
-Quoi ?! »

Shanks lui remontra la carte.

« Ok, ok regarde, je suis parti. »  
_

« Cap'taine, cap'taine, il faut vite plonger, alors s'il vous plaît, fermez la porte ! »

Devant l'aire paniquer de l'ours, le capitaine céda :

-D'accord...  
Mais il entendit au loin quelqu'un crier, légèrement surpris il se retourna.

-Attends un moment.

-Non, je ne peux pas attendre ! S'excita l'ours »

Au loin c'était Baggy le clown, il transportait ce qui ressembler à un corps et un autre objet. L'ours toujours paniquer ne chercher pas à comprendre ce qui se passer et crier à son capitaine de fermer la porte. Mais il fut surpris et se ravisa après avoir entendu ce que Law venait de dire :

« Il a jeté quelque chose. Affirmât ce dernier d'un ton calme. Il plissa les yeux pour voir le contenu de la cargaison et s'exclama :  
-Ah ! Mais il est malade ce type ! Vite Bepo attrape le ! Dit-il paniqué.

Le concerner, regarda dans la direction que montrer Trafalgar. Mais ce fut trop tard. A peine eu-t-il tourner la tête qu'il se pris de plein fouée un objet non identifier dans la figure.

«Ah ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?! Demanda l'ours en s'agitant totalement paniquer. »

Le capitaine s'approcha et posa le corps dont Bepo avait, gentiment, ralentis la chute.

« Oh, c'est une jeune femme... Elle est blesser, mais... cela ne semble pas très grave. Déclara-t-il.

Puis il fit un très rapide analyse de cette blessure :

Une simple déchirure de l'hypocondre, se dit-il, et peut être une fracture de sa 8ème côte ; Vraiment rien comparer aux 3 autre, finit-il par conclure.

Puis son regard se posa sur le second colis que Baggy lui avait livrer.

Un chapeau de paille et une jeune femme, blesser. Pensa-t-il. Pourquoi Shanks le roux nous confie cette fille si sa blessure n'est pas grave ?

Bepo le ramena à la réalité :

« Vite, vite Capitaine ! »

L'ours toujours en pleine crise d'hystérie supplier son capitaine de rentrer. Le capitaine se leva, tout en portant la jeune femme. Et tout trois pénétrèrent alors dans le submersible, qui plongea immédiatement.  
Pour l'équipage des Heart, pas le temps de se poser des questions, il fallait vite s'occuper des blesser. Car les trois estropier (Luffy, Jimbe et Emi) pouvais mourir à tout moment. Le capitaine devenu ,chirurgien, enfila ses gants et fit un bilan des blessures les plus grave.

« Ont-ils besoin d'anesthésie ? Demanda un des médecin d'on la casquette était imprimé du mot Pingouin.  
-Non, pas du tout. Ils sont si blessés qu'il ne peuvent plus ressentir la douleur. Ils n'ont pas la force pour se plaindre, peu importe à quel point le traitement est dur, il se tourna vers Luffy et affirma d'un regard sadique :

-Cette opération va me plaire... »  
_

Bip...

Bip...

Bip...

Bip...

Le réveil fut plutôt dur pour Laurie. Sa respiration était lourde. Et avec ça, elle écoper en primme d'un affreux mal de crane ! De quoi vous remonter le morale non ?! La jeune fille voulu ouvrir les yeux. Mais une lumière blanche et aveuglante lui crier de garder ses paupière close. Et, il n'y avais pas que cela, comme tout cela ne suffisait pas, il y avait aussi cette horrible bruit de machine qui la mettait vraiment mal a l'aise et qui agresser ses pauvres oreilles. Elle voulu alors bouger mais, elle se sentait courbaturer de partout comme lorsque l'on revient d'une après midi de rafting ou d'une journée de luge sur glace et surtout, elle avait très mal au flan droit. Son flan droit; pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Elle réussit à ce déplacer de quelque centimètre ,ce qui lui fit pousser un gémissement de douleur. Laurie ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux a cause de la lumière qui lui interdisait le passage mais, se fit violence lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un parler. Il lui semblait que cette personne s'adresser à elle. Laurie voulais voir de qui il s'agissait.  
Après de longue minute de lutte avec ses paupière, ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu a la clarté. Devant elle se dessiner une silhouette plutôt trouble qui pris peu à peu forme. Bientôt, elle découvrit un jeune homme avec une casquette rose et verte et des lunettes de soleil.

« Des lunettes de soleil, se dit-elle, elles sont bizarre. »

Ce jeune homme en plus de cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Le sourire au lèvre, il lui demanda :

« Alors comment tu te sent ? »

Sa voix était douce et son ton joyeux. Bizarrement Laurie se sentit confiante, et lui répondit franchement :

« Pas très bien, j'ai mal partout. »

Suite à cette échange, la jeune fille se força à se relever. Mais comme son flan la fessait souffrir elle pris soin de s'appuyait sur son coter gauche tout en se redressant de ses coudes. Le jeune homme, lui était face à une machine plus grande que lui, qui devait posséder dans les 1000 boutons et qu'il sembler connaître sur le bout des doigt. Tout en trafiquant les nombreuse commande de la machine il demanda :

« Tu te souvient de ce qui s'est passer avant que tu ne perde connaissance ? »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et tenta de ce souvenir, mais rien, ces dernier souvenir fut son rêve des plus étrange et atroce. Quel était exactement ce rêve ? Son mal de crane ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à ce souvenir. Elle fronça les sourcilles et ce concentra de nouveau avec plus d'entrain. Dans ce rêve, elle était avec Shanks le roux... Aurélie était partie... Aurélie ! Soudain, comme piquer par une mauvaise mouche, elle se redressa violemment et se tourna vivement vers l'homme à la casquette et lui demanda :

« Aurélie, Aurélie, où est Aurélie ?!

Surpris par une tel vitalité de la par de la jeune fille, le concerné fit un pas en arrière.

-Tu veux parler de la jeune fille qui était avec chapeau de paille ? Elle est encore inconsciente dans la pièce à coter. Ces blessures faite durant la grande guerre ne serons pas facile a cicatriser; Mais le plus dure pour elle, ça doit être la mort de Ace, Il faut dire que ça l'a bouleverser...

Laurie écarquilla les yeux. La mort de Ace ? La guerre ? Mais alors, ce n'était pas un rêve ? Son cœur battait a ton rompre. La température de la pièce sembler être en chute libre. Des flashs de cette guerre barbare lui revinrent en mémoire. Le sang, les cris et Ace allonger sur le sol, mort. Elle revoyait encore le visage torturer de douleur de Luffy et Aurélie. Cela lui brisa encore plus le cœur. Laurie baissa son regard en proie à une soudaine mélancolie.  
Pour s'occuper l'esprit elle se mis en tête de détailler son interlocuteur.  
A cause de sa casquette qui lui couvrait une bonne partie de son visage et de ces lunette noir elle ne pouvait pas voir sa figure, ni même faire une estimation de son âge. Mais à par cela, il portait une combinaison blanche de très mauvais goût qui fessait penser a moiter à un médecin et a moiter à un mécanicien, avec sur le dessus un logo en forme de tête de mort qui …. Attendez... ce logo …. Laurie ouvrit grand les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Elle clignât plusieurs fois des paupière pour être bien sur que sa vision ne lui jouer pas des tour. A la vu de ce logo toute les pièces du puzzle ce mirent en place. Ce jeune homme a la casquette, ce bruit de machine, les instrument de chirurgie, tout ! Il ne manquer plus que...

« Alors enfin réveiller Akisa ? »

Cette voix...

_Fin du chapitre  
_

* * *

_Alors, a qui est la voix mystère ? :D Quoi vous avez même pas une petite idée ? _

_Merci a tout ceux qui nous on lu jusqu'ici :) ça nous fait vraiment chaud au coeur :D Et n'hésiter pas a critiquer ou a encourager notre fiction par review. On prend tout :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Cette voix grave, poser, calme et polie... Elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête, pour comprendre qui était là; adossé contre le mur, son éternel sourire plaqué sur son visage, son regard barré de cerne noir. Le cœur de la jeune fille avait arrêter de battre et sa tête était en surchauffe. Si elle continuer à ne plus respirer, elle risquer l'arrêt cardiaque, c'est sur. Laurie se gifla intérieurement et se força a reprendre de l'aire dans ses poumons. Mais soudain quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête, comment l'avait-t-il appelait ? Elle osa lever la tête dans sa direction, et posa sur lui un regard interrogateur. Elle ne le distingué pas bien, il se trouver dans l'hombre de la porte. Mais lorsqu'il s'avança, elle eu tout le loisir de le détaillé, et de ce perdre dans le bleu gris de ses yeux cerner de noir. Elle se sentait aspirer dans un abysse. Comme si les pupilles du capitaine des Heart était un trou noir sans fin. Elle ne remarqua même pas que le jeune homme à la casquette était sortit de la pièce. Trafalgar Law se trouver à présent devant elle, et lorsqu'il brisa le silence, elle se força à reprendre contenance.

« C'est votre amie, Emi, qui m'a dit votre prénom, mais pas votre nom mademoiselle...

La suite de la conversation supposer que Laurie lui dise son nom de famille, mais... justement elle n'avait pas de famille.  
-Eu, je... n'ai pas de nom, je …  
-Oh ! Voilà qui est étrange...  
-Je... je veux voir Aurélie... eu Emi ! Bégaya-t-elle. »

Trafalgar, élargie son sourire.

« Elle aussi demande à vous voir. »

Lorsque Aurélie aperçu Laurie, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Laurie ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil et tombât à la renverse sous le poids de son amie. Les 2 filles était ainsi parterre, leurs regard se croisa et elles ne purent étouffer leurs rires.

« Sa fait du bien de rire un peu. Affirma Aurélie. Après tout ce qui s'est passer.  
- D'ailleurs, rappela Laurie, tu me doit des explication je crois. »

Le visage d'Aurélie s'assombrit.

« Oui je sais, je suis désoler de ne t'avoir rien dit plutôt.  
- Pas grave, je te pardonne. Répondit-telle le sourire au lèvre. »

Laurie s'assit en tailleur devant son amie et repris :

« Aller, maintenant raconte-moi tout. »

Aurélie fut surprise par la réaction de son amie. Mais elle ne lui en voulais pas s'était le plus important.

« D'accord, mais surtout ne me coupe pas. C'est déjà assez dure pour moi. »

Laurie fit un simple signe de tête en guise d'accord.  
Aurélie ferma ses yeux et pris une grande respiration.

« OK. Je crois que tu l'a compris, mais voilà... nous sommes dans le monde de One Piece. Et ici, je m'appelle Emi. »

Même si Laurie en avait déjà conscience, elle ne put retenir un frisson.

« Et je ne suis pas vraiment orpheline. Je suis née ici, dans ce monde. Sur une petit île de North-Blue. Mais un jour, j'ai manger un fruit du démon, le fruit du ita ita no mi. Et malheureusement, il y avait un dragon céleste qui le convoiter également. Et lorsqu'il a appris que je l'avais manger, il a voulu ce venger. Suite à cela, mes parents ont été tué par les marines, et ce dragon céleste a ordonner que je devienne son esclave. C'est avec l'aide de Shanks que j'ai réussit a m'enfuir. Il m'a emmener sur l'île Fushia a l'autre bout de grande line, pour me cacher et c'est là que j'ai rencontrer Luffy. J'ai donc passer mon enfance en compagnie de Luffy, Ace et Sabo, qui sont devenu ma famille, mes frères de cœur. Mais un jours, le dragon céleste est revenu. C'est lui qui a tuer Sabo... »

Aurélie marqua une pause.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester sur l'île, ma vie était en danger. Mais pas seulement la mienne, celle de Luffy et de Ace aussi. Je voulais partir mais c'était trop tard. Ils m'avaient déjà retrouver. Imagine, je n'avait que 7 ans et je courais à en perdre halène dans ces rues paver que je ne connaissais pas. Je fuyais. Je fuyais le gouvernement, je fuyais mon passer, je fuyais ce dragon céleste... Et alors que j'étais coincé dans une ruelle. Une lumière aveuglante déchira un mur en face de moi. Ça te dit quelque chose non ? C'est exactement ce qui c'est passer ce jour là, quand Shanks est venu me chercher.  
- Mais, qu'est ce que c'est alors ? »

Aurélie regarda son amie droit dans les yeux.

« C'est un portail entre nos deux monde.  
-Un portail ? demanda Laurie surprise. Tu veux dire, comme dans les films de Science fiction ? »

Aurélie répondit par la positive.

« Ils viennent a nous quand on a une volonté de fer, mais le plus souvent, ils apparaissent ici et là comme bon leurs semble. Seul Eiichiro Oda, le créateur de One Piece, en à le contrôle. Et quand je l'ai traverser, je suis arriver dans ton monde. Et la suite, tu l'a connait. »

Laurie hocha la tête. Aurélie continua :

« Si je suis revenu ici c'était pour sauver Ace, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche était partie chercher de l'aide aux quatre coins de grande line. Il fallait bien que je sois, là, moi, sa sœur. Et pourtant... j'ai été inutile ! Cria-t-elle au bord des larmes.  
-Oh, Aurélie. Laurie entoura sa meilleur amie de ses bras. Dit pas ça voyons. Tu as su protéger Luffy. Qui sais ce qui ce serait passer si tu ne l'avait pas aidé. Il serait peut-être mort Aurélie. Tu lui à été d'une aide précieuse. Et je suis sure que, quand il ce réveillera, il aura besoin de soutien. Il aura besoin de toi. »

Aurélie se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amie. Laurie effaça d'un revers de pouce, une larme sur le visage de Aurélie, qui se mit a sourire.

« Tu as raison. Mais, et toi ? Tu n'aurais jamais du traverser ce portail ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
- Comment ça, je n'aurait jamais du traverser ce portail ? Tu crois que j'allais te laisser seule ? Et puis je n'allais pas te laisser t'amuser sans moi ! Dit-t-elle avec un grand sourire au lèvre, de la façon la plus enfantine qu'elle put. »

Aurélie ne peut retenir un sourire devant l'aire enfantin de son amie. Cela fessait un sacré décalage avec la grande guerre qu'elle avait vécu quelque jours plus tôt. Et il fallait bien se l'avouer, ça fessait du bien un peu d'innocence.

« Oh et Laurie, par contre ne dit à personne ce que je vient de te raconter, sa nous métrait tous en danger, D'accord ? »

La concerné hocha simplement la tête. Aurélie poursuivit :

« Et autre chose, ici, tu peux oublier les prénoms comme Laurie ou Aurélie c'est peu courant, en réalité, moi je suis Emi, et j'ai dit à Trafalgar que tu t'appeler Akisa, ça te vas ?  
-Je n'ai plus trop le choix maintenant. Dit-elle avec un ton désespérer. Mais devant le regard dure de son amie elle répliqua :  
-Mais Akisa c'est très bien, c'est même mieux en fait. ( ça te rappel rien cette phrase ? )  
-Ça m'est venu comme ça, comme on s'est rencontrer en automne, c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu a l'esprit. Avoua Aurélie.  
-Oh ! Mais j'ai fait une boulette, j'ai dit à Trafalgar que je voulais voir « Aurélie » ! s'exclama Laurie. »

Face à la tête de son amie, Aurélie éclata de rire.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, en fait Trafalgar il … »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Elle l'invita à entrer. C'était un homme d'équipage des Heart.

« Désoler de vous déranger mais, il faut que vous veniez prendre votre traitement. Aucun retard n'est permis. »

Emi hocha la tête, se tourna vers son amie, lui embrassa la joue avec un grand sourire avant de suivre l'homme en combinaison blanche.  
Laurie ou plutôt, Akisa ce retrouva de nouveau seule. Toute ces nouvelles fessaient leurs petit bonhomme de chemin dans sa tête. Elle ne savais pas combien de temps elle était rester inconsistante, à cause de cette blessure au ventre de m****. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui fessait pratiquement plus mal. Surprise elle souleva son tee-shirt pour laisser apparaître un long pansement blanc qui lui couvrait toute la plaie. Elle appuya dessus mais ne sentie qu'une légère douleur. Elle se pencha de droite à gauche et ressenti un petit tiraillement. Elle fit alors des cercle avec son bras gauche : pas de grosse douleur. Avec son bras droit...

« Shii Ahh ! Là sa fait mal. »

Akisa pensa alors à Emi et à Luffy. Je fait bien nunuche moi a coter d'eux, se dit-t-elle. Ils ont reçus plus de coup que moi, et moi je me plain de ma petite entaille de rien du tout ! Emi... Ah Emi. Sa meilleur amie dont elle penser tout savoir. En fait, elle ne savait rien d'elle. Akisa baissa la tête, prise dans une soudaine mélancolie. Soudain, son ventre se mis a gargouiller. Elle réprima une grimace. Combien de temps n'avait-t-elle pas manger ? Elle fit d'un coup d'œil le tour du propriétaire. Les hommes d'équipage leurs avait expliquer, en les emmenant dans cette pièce, que cette chambre serait leurs cartier, le temps que Mugiwara soit sur pieds. Et il faut dire qu'elle était plutôt sympa. Deux lit simple, deux grande armoire, le tout bien symétrique, et un petit hublot en guise de fenêtre. En dessous de ce dernier, une table surplomber d'une lampe. Akisa remarqua aussi plus a droite une porte. Intrigué elle s'y approcha et l'ouvrit. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il s'agissait d'une salle de bain plutôt luxueuse. La jeune fille esquissa un léger sourire, lorsqu'elle remarqua accrocher au mur, deux peignoir marquer du symbole des Heart. Se symbole là fit se souvenir de son réveil et de la discutions qu'elle avait eu avec Trafalgar. Trafalgar... il était sans aucun doute, le personnage qu'elle aimé le plus dans One Piece. Sans doute pour son coter mystérieux, mais aussi pour le calme dont il fessait preuve en toute situation. Il faut se l'avouer Akisa le trouver très séduisant. Et toute ses suppositions c'était confirmer lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrer. Un sourire béat étirer a présent les lèvres de la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu. Les protestation de son ventre la ramena sur terre.  
Elle sortie alors de sa chambre, en quette de la cuisine. Mais très vite elle s'aperçut que le sous-marin n'était pas si petit que ça. Dans ces long couloir humide, elle ne croisa que très peu de gens, que des membre de l'équipage bien-sur, qui lui adressait des sourires plus charmeur les uns que les autres, auxquels elle répondit par simple politesse. Bientôt elle aperçut au bout d'un couloir de la lumière. Heureuse de trouver une sortie, même si ce n'était pas la cuisine, elle passa la lourde porte de métal. Le vent frais sur son visage lui fit un bien fou. Akisa ferma un instant les yeux pour savourer les léger picotement du soleil sur sa peau. Elle avança encore tout en plissant les yeux, peu habituer au soleil. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle sur le pond. La jeune fille s'accouda à la balustrade du submersible, et admira la vue. L'océan bleu sans une seule vague.

« Calme Belt, pensa-t-elle immédiatement. »

Puis elle observa l'île qui se dessiner devant elle. De la végétation abondante, à première vu par d'habitation, elle tourna la tête pour examiner le reste de l'archipel. Une énorme montagne bien caractéristique se dresser devant-elle comme pour la provoquer.

« Amazon lily, murmura-t-elle, un léger rictus allongeant ses lèvres.

Mais son sourire disparut dans la seconde qui suivit. Son cœur cognat fort dans sa poitrine...  
Elle se sentait épier. Elle percevait le poids d'un regard sur elle. Akisa mis un moment avant de se décider de se retourné. Pas qu'elle avait peur de savoir qui la détailler ainsi, non tout au contraire. Elle apprécier ressentir cette oppression dans son dos. Une fois tourner, elle fit face aux yeux gris bleu qui l'examiner. Elle resta un moment, là, à le toiser la personne qui l'avait sauver, elle et Emi. Lui, le capitaine a bord. Trafalgar Law. ( t'avais deviner qui s'était non ? :p ) Un cri la ramena sur terre. Il s'agissait de deux homme d'équipage qui se trouver a terre comme leur capitaine, l'un avait une casquette avec dessus écrit pingouin, et l'autre était le jeune homme qui se trouver à son chevet, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.  
-Hé, oh ! Akisa ! Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Pingouin.  
-Viens, nous rejoindre ! Lâcha le deuxième.  
Akisa ne put cacher son rire amuser.  
_

Mais du coter d'Emi... ce fut le choque...

_Fin du chapitre_

Chapitre 4


	5. Chapter 5

Emi pester. Elle détestait ne pas pouvoir bouger, et ne rien faire. Pourtant elle était cloué au lit, le temps de prendre son traitement. Et elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui la préoccuper, car en plus de de ne pas pouvoir bouger, il y avait des tests à faire. Et qui dit test, dit aiguilles. Et la grande Emi, survivante de la grande guerre de Marineford et qui a réussit a échapper à un Dragon céleste, à une sainte horreur des piqures ! Et ne supporte pas en voir. Alors imaginer la, attacher par des sangle, ce débattant comme un diable à la simple vue d'une piqure ! Mais après avoir assommer trois médecin et décrit une mort lente et douloureuse pour trois autre, la jeune fille se calma, et laissa les médecins faire leur travaille. Ils profitèrent d'un des rares moment où la jeune fille était « docile », pour refaire ses bandages. Emi, elle, exploita tout son temps en leurs compagnie pour leur demander l'état de Luffy. Tous lui répondit que son état n'avait pas beaucoup évoluer, qu'il était toujours entre la vie et la mort. Ce diagnostique ne rassura pas Emi, qui voulais de plus en plus aller le voir. Au moins rester a son chevet, le soutenir même si il ne la voyer pas. Mais cela lui était interdit. Alors, après avoir très très très lourdement insister auprès de ses « bourreau », comme elle les appeler, on lui autorisa une très courte visite pour voir Luffy.

« Mais, uniquement si vous ne dite rien au capitaine et que vous restiez tranquille le temps de finir les examens. Alors seulement, je vous laisserez le voir. Et pas longtemps d'accord ? Averti un des médecin.  
-D'accord ! Affirma Emi, un sourire illuminant son visage. »

La suite des examens ce fit sans encombre, même si Emi ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir à faire peur à tout ceux qui s'approcher d'elle avec une aiguille. Puis, escorter par un homme d'équipage, elle se rendit dans la salle d'opération, où se trouver Luffy. Elle hésita un instant avant de pousser les portes battante du bloc opératoire. Mais pris finalement son courage à deux maint et avança.  
La porte se referma derrière une Emi pas très sure d'elle. Elle ne vit pas de-suite Luffy, il était cacher par de grand rideaux, qui autrefois devait être blanc, et des machines médicale plus grande que la jeune fille. Mais ce qui marqua le plus Emi, c'était le bruit. Cet horrible bruit de respiration saccader, grasse et artificiel, ainsi que ce bip sonore et régulier, représentant plutôt grossièrement les battement du pauvre cœur de Luffy. D'un pas hésitant, elle avança, tira les rideaux qui la séparer de son frère de cœur. La première chose qu'elle vit ce fut ces gros tuyau relier par dizaine aux machines. Elle suivit du regard le circuit que former les tubes, jusqu'à arriver... au corps de Luffy. Elle leva son regard... Ses mains devant sa bouche, elle retint une exclamation devant cet horrible spectacle. Ses yeux brillants de larme, scruter Luffy, ou du moins ce qu'elle pouvais en voir. Car à travers toute cette machinerie il était difficile de bien l'observer. Emi eu du coup un gros doute sur son état de santé. Et si les dispositifs médicale ne lui indiquer pas les battements de cœur de Luffy, elle aurais pu croire à sa mort. Tout cela était surement dût à son tient pâle, son expression de visage si dure et ses blessure qui le recouvrer. Jamais Emi aurait pu imagine une seule seconde le voir un jour dans une tel situation.  
Une larme s'échappa des ses cils. Surprise par cette évader au goût salée. Elle l'effaçât immédiatement de son visage avant de se rapprocher à pas prudent du brun. Elle s'installa sur la seule chaise de la pièce et remarqua que le Nodashi de Trafalgar se trouver près de la table du blesser. Il se trouver là, planté dans le sol, droit comme un I tel un vigile. Comme si le chirurgiens avait marquer son patient, comme pour dire : sa santer dépend de ma médecine. Elle trouva cela assez étrange mais n'y toucha pas. Elle préférer portait son attention sur le blesser en question. Emi posa sa tête sur la table d'opération, qui servait de lit à Luffy. Elle pris plusieurs grande inspiration pour avoir le courage de refouler ses larmes, qui ne demander qu'une chose : sortir. Ces dernières voulais a tout prix dévaler les joues de la jeune fille tel des luges sur une piste de ski. Emi murmura :

« Luffy je t'en prie... ne me laisse pas... »

C'est quelque mot ressembler plus a une plainte qu'a une prière. La jeune fille posa son front sur le bras couvert de blessure en tout genre de Luffy, et ferma les yeux, comme si, ainsi elle pourrais lui transmettre un peu de sa force...

Akisa, elle, venait de rejoindre sur la rive, le reste de l'équipage du Heart.  
A peine eu-t-elle toucher le sol, qu'elle se fessait déjà submerger de question par les hommes d'équipage de Trafalgar Law. Si bien qu'elle ne compris pas de suite qu'elle était toute ces questions. Tien, en parlant du chirurgien de la mort, ce dernier était assit sur un morceaux de bois qui leurs servait de banc et buvait une bouteille d'alcool déjà bien entamer, mais lui ne bouger pas. Il ne pris même pas la peine de saluer la jeune fille, et n'eut même pas la décence de tourner la tête. Akisa fut déçu par le comportement de celui qu'elle respecter le plus dans tout One Piece mais garda un visage imperceptible face aux autre pirates.  
Soudain, elle se sentit tirer le bras par quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un emporta Akisa a plusieurs mètre de là et força sur le bras de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre au sol. Suite au choque, Akisa ferma les yeux de douleur, et se massa le crane pour apaiser le marteau piqueur qui s'était glisser à l' intérieur. Elle leva ses paupière pour faire face à son agresseur et ainsi lui faire regretter son geste. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, quant elle découvrit, en face d'elle, une femme d'environ 30 ans les cheveux d'un noir profond et l'aire agressif qui plus est ! La jeune femme pointer une sorte d'arc étrange en direction de la jeune Akisa, ce qui dissuada cette dernière de faire quelque remarque désobligeante vis à vis son agresseur.

« Elle serais de l'équipage de Trafalgar ? Pensa la jeune fille. Je penser qu'il n'y avais que des homme. »

Mais cette hypothèse lui paru étrange lorsqu'elle remarqua les vêtement de la jeune femme. On aurais dit un maillot de bain ! Serais-ce une femme Kuja ? Ses supposition ce confirmèrent lorsque la jeune femme cria à Trafalgar :

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avais que des hommes dans votre équipage ?! Qui s'est _elle_ ?! »

Akisa sentit le rouge de la colère lui monter aux joue. Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-la ?

« Et ! La jeune fille se releva pour faire face a son interlocutrice. _Elle_, elle à un prénom je te signale ! » S'énerva la jeune fille, sans cette foi ce soucier de l'arme diriger vers elle.

Les deux femmes se regarder les yeux dans les yeux au point de se lancer des éclaires; leurs rages étaient palpable. Et les hommes d'équipage qui avaient assister impuissant à la scène firent un pas en arrière.

« Elle a un nom, oui. Mais... Pas de nom de famille semblerai-t-il... »

Cette voix... Akisa se retourna vers celui qui avais parler. Trafalgar Law... La femme Kuja s'était elle aussi retourné vers le capitaine et s'exclama :

« Je n'ai pas demander son nom ! J'ai demander ce qu'elle fessait ici !

-J'ai dit a votre impératrice qu'il n'y avait que mes hommes d'équipage et quatre bléser; Akisa fait partie des quatre bléser. »

Akisa sentie une once de fierté la parcourir en entendant Trafalgar la défendre. Mais très vite, elle déchanta.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons l'emmener voir Hebihime-sama. Déclara la jeune femme.

-Comme il vous plaira... » Souffla le capitaine pirate avant de retourner sur son morceau de bois qu'il avait quitter un peu plus tôt.

Akisa se laissa donc emporter par ces quatre femmes pirates vers la forêt. Trafalgar lança un regard en coin dans leurs direction, perdu dans ces penser.

De son coter Emi était plus que dépiter. Après avoir vu l'état dans lequel se trouver Luffy, son morale était au plus bas. La vue de ce Luffy mourant, la respiration saccader qui à tout moment est près a mourir, lui été insupportable. Ces images graver dans son esprit, lui déchirer le cœur à chaque seconde qui passe. Cette visite ne l'avais pas aider a aller mieux, bien au contraire... La jeune fille avais décider de ne pas sortir, ne voulant pas voir du monde. Dans le sous marin elle serais, surement, plus seule. Et a ce moment précis c'est ce dont elle avais le plus besoin.

Emi passa sa journée à hères dans le sous-marin, tournant en rond dans sa chambre. Cette dernière, elle l'avait insonoriser à l'aide de son fruit du démon pour pouvoir se défouler. Oui... Elle devait faire sortir sa rage, ses peine, sa tristesse, ses larmes... Crier, pleurer... Toute ses larmes qu'elle cacher et qui revenaient au galop dés qu'elle se trouver seule... Seule... Emi n'avait jamais été seule... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Et oui, la jeune fille marcher toujours de paire avec quelqu'un, Luffy, Laurie...  
Laurie... Ou plutôt Akisa dans ce monde. Emi voulait son Akisa. Aurélie avait besoin de Laurie.  
Mais où était-t-elle ?  
Emi s'allongea sur son lit laissant libre cour à ces larmes. La jeune fille n'avait plus la force de les retenir. Et puis à quoi bon ? La seule chose qui lui importer à présent c'était la santé de Luffy.  
Elle sentit ses paupières se fermer. Emi ne sembler plus maitre de son propre corps. Se laissant emporter dans le royaume des songe, la jeune fille se calma quelque peu. Même si dans ces rêves ce glissèrent, les images de cette horrible guerre dont elle se souviendra toute sa vie.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans la foret et après avoir gravit une énorme montagne qui ressembler a un volcan, Akisa fut conduite à l'intérieur de ce cratère. C'est là que ce trouve la capitale, une véritable forteresse entourer de ces pans de montagne. Et au centre de cette majestueuse ville, se trouver une sorte de palet à la mode japonaise a même la roche. Rouge et blanc parsemer de dorure sur les toits, il était vraiment somptueux. Et c'est vers ce bâtiment, que l'on emmenât la jeune fille. Sur son chemin elle croisa la population amazone qu'elle avait déjà vu à travers le manga. Même si elle ne reconnu personne a part les quatre femme qui l'accompagner.  
Dans ce palais, tout était grand vaste et coloré. Elle fut escorter par deux, femme supplémentaire vers une longue salle barré a plusieurs endroit de pilier rouge et vert. Le sol était couvert de moquette aux teinte violet et les mures draper de voiles rose retombant en cascade. Mais ce qui impressionna le plus la jeune fille fut ce que ce trouver au fond de la pièce... Un énorme lit sculpter dans un bois finement travailler, lui aussi draper de ses rideaux rose.  
Les jeunes femmes qui accompagner Akisa se baissèrent comme pour accueillir l'arriver d'une personne royale, et forcèrent la jeune fille, qui ressembler plus a une prisonnière de guerre qu'a une inviter de marque, à en faire autant. L'un d'elles pris la parole, c'était une de celle que Akisa n'avais pas réussit a reconnaître :

« Hebi Hime-sama. L'un des blesser ce trouvant dans le sous-marin c'est réveiller. »

A l'appellation : « Hebi Hime-sama » Akisa tiqua : Je dois être dans la chambre de la princesse serpent Boa Hancock !  
Une voix suraigu et précipiter s'éleva soudain de derrière le rideau ce qui fit sursauter Akisa :

« Es-ce mon Luffy-sama ? Demanda l'impératrice pirate.

-Malheureusement non. S'excusa la jeune femme tout en baissant la tête.  
-Alors cela ne m'intéresse pas ! S'exclama Boa Hancock, dont la vois sembler avoir perdu toute sa délicatesse.

-Mais, Hebi Hime-sama, nous vous l'avons amener, car il s'agit... d'une femme, princesse-sama.  
-HEEEEE ?! »

Akisa, vit alors sortir de derrière les rideaux une gigantesque femme de surement plus de 2mètre au cheveux noir d'un ébène profond. Elle ne fut pas surprise par la presque nudité de la dite princesse (connaissant les goût vestimentaire de l'impératrice pirate) mais elle fut troubler par ses yeux d'un bleu du fond des océans brillant de fureur.

« Une femme ? » articula la pirate entre ces dents. La rage se lisait sur son visage. Et tout son corps en trembler. Son regard se posa sur la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu et elle repris :

« Qui est tu vermine ? Est-tu de celle qui convoite mon Luffy ? »

A l'écoute de cette dernière phrase, Akisa cilla : « Serais-ce possible que... non ! » Elle secoua la tête comme pour effacer son idée qu'elle disait saugrenu, puis releva les yeux pour les poser sur l'impératrice.  
La jeune fille se souvenait très bien du jour où, au travers du Manga, elle et sa meilleure amie avait rencontrer Boa Hancock. Et on peut dire que ce jour là, l'internat n'était pas l'endroit le plus calme de la ville...

_Flash Back_

« Mais qui c'est celle-là ! Comment ose-t-elle parler ainsi a Luffy ! Non mais elle a pas honte ! » S'était alors exclamer la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain. « Elle se crois belle ?! Laurie, regarde la ! Elle est hideuse à faire peur ! Elle est toute ngni ngni ngni là et puis pfff et argg ! »... Tel était la description qu'Aurélie fessait de celle, que, tout One Piece, considérer comme la plus belle femme au monde.

_Fin Flash Back_

Akisa sourit en revoyant le visage plein de rage de son amie. Mais son rictus s'effaça bien vite et fit place a une intense réflexion, elle venait de se souvenir d'un détaille des plus important. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche de surprise. « Comment ai-je pu louper ça ! » se plaignît-elle « Boa Hancook, est amoureuse de Luffy ! » Ce ressaisissant elle fit face a l'impératrice :

« Non, je ne le convoite pas. » Elle baissa la tête. « A vrai dire, je... enfin je... convoite *rire* enfin je préfère, le chirurgien qui l'accompagner. » Dit-t-elle en rougissant tous ce qu'elle pouvait.

L'impératrice pirate fut choqué devant le comportement de la jeune fille. Elle avait devant elle une demoiselle rougissant, visiblement gêner et le regard perdu. Boa Hancook s'avança vers elle, et lui fit relever la tête.

« Alors toi aussi tu as ce virus pour un homme ?

-Oui, je crois que oui. » Avoua la plus jeune avec un sourire illuminant son visage.

Devant ce sourire de détermination la capitaine pirate affirma pleine d'entrain.

« Très bien, dit moi tout ce que tu veux, je suis déterminer a t'aider !

-Hein ?!  
-Tu m'as convaincu, laisse moi t'aider. Je ferais tous ce qui sera en mon pouvoir. »

Akisa fut plus que surprise. Mais après tout, l'aide de l'impératrice pourrait lui être précieuse. La jeune fille réfléchit un instant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer dans équipage du chirurgien. Mais après ce qui c'était passer durant la grande guerre, elle comprenait que si elle ne devient pas plus forte, elle serrait un poids pour l'équipage. Alors elle s'exclamât d'une voix forte :

« Je veux devenir plus forte ! »

Hancook sourit. Et appela, une femme de l'équipage Kuja : Margarette. L'impératrice confia alors Akisa a cette jeune femme. Et elles partirent toute les deux pour débuter l'entrainement sous les yeux bienveillant de Boa Hancook Grand corsaire et impératrice pirates des plus réputer.

Pour Emi tout n'était pas aussi rose que la chambre de l'impératrice. Après ce moment macabre où elle avait pu voir l'état désastreux de son frère de cœur elle était plus que dépiter et son morale au plus bas. Elle passé sa journée a hères dans le sous-marin, fessant des aller retour entre sa chambre et celle de Luffy, ne sortant uniquement ( et encore rarement) pour manger. Tous avait remarquer l'état presque fantomatique de la jeune fille, pourtant, personne n'y pouvait rien. Même Trafalgar ; Il était médecin, pas psychologue ! Tous ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était espérer que ces tournants ce calme avec le réveille de Luffy, même si il en doutait très fortement...

_Fin du chapitre_

Chapitre 5


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjours a tous! Voila le nouveaux chapitre 6. Désolé pour le retard mais ce n'est pas a nous qu'il faut vous en prendre, c'est à l'autre folle qui gère tout avec moi, qui na pas envie, mais pendant ces vacances ne vous inquiétez pas je vais la motivé motivé et les chapitre défilerons normalement plus vite. Allez bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas Bisous ;)_**

* * *

« Aller bouge ! Déplace-toi ! Plus vite ! Aller, plus vite ! Ne quitte pas ta cible des yeux ! Et... Esquive ! Maintenant, vas-y maintenant ; Frape ! Plus fort voyons ! Avec l'épaule, utilise ton épaule ! »

Deux heures ? Non, six heures. Akisa ne savait plus combien de temps elle était là, dans cette foret qui lui sortait par les yeux, tellement elle en avait asse.

Sous les ordres de Magarette, femme kuja charger de son entrainement, elle essayer tant bien que mal d'esquiver les obstacles et de frapper un pantin, mais... sans réel progression.  
Le problème chez Akisa, c'est que la jeune fille ne sais jamais battu et en plus de cela, elle soufre toujours de sa blessure au flan droit.

« Stop » Ordonna la femme pirate.

Surprise, Akisa arrêta tout mouvement et se tourna, troubler vers son professeur.

« Trop forcer sur ta capacité physique risque de te tuer... »

Akisa était outrait, comment peut-elle lui dire qu'elle risque de mourir a tout moment, avec un ton si calme ? La pirate continua :

« On va changer de technique... »

Margarette et Akisa se rendent donc chez une marchande d'arme. Dans cette boutique Akisa y trouve un Wakizashi violet accompagner d'un Tanto lui aussi violet sous les conseille aviser de son professeur.  
Et c'est ainsi que durant plusieurs jours sans relâche, la jeune fille s'entraina avec ces nouvelle armes qu'elle devait apprendre à magner. Et c'est pas gagner, gagner….  
Mais ce qu'il la gêner le plus ce n'était pas les commentaire de Margarette sur son incompétence, non... Ce qui la déranger c'était la conversation qu'elle avait vécu, quelques jours plus tôt, avec un certain pirate, et qui lui tournée toujours dans la tête...

_Flash Back_

_Akisa avait pris son courage à deux main, elle était face a un Trafalgar Law assit contre un arbre en pleine lecture. Elle lui demanda alors si elle pouvais faire partie de son équipage et lui, lui répondit le plus simplement du monde, comme si sa raiponce était banale : _

_« Non. »_

_Akisa se pris une grosse claque avec cette réponse, et outrer elle demanda d'une petite voix :_

_« ...Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que c'est non. »_

_Son ton sec énerva la jeune fille :_

_« C'est ridicule, c'est parce que je ne suis pas assez forte ? Parce que tu ne me connait pas ? Parce que Emi n'est pas d'accord ? Parce que..._

_- Tu est une femme, et je ne veux pas de femme dans mon équipage. C'est tout. _

_Les yeux écarquiller par ce soudain élan de machisme elle demanda, outré : _

_« ... C'est quoi ce sexisme débile ? Une femme peut être plus forte qu'un homme je te signal ! »_

_Trafalgar détacha son regard de son livre et soufflât d'un ton un peu agacer : _

_« C'est pas ça... c'est... _

_- Alors quoi ?!... on a la peste, la galle, on porte malheur ?!..._

_- Ça n'a rien a voir avec tout ça ! »_

_Il avait crier cette dernière phrase énerver et était par la suite partie sans même prendre congé de la jeune fille._

_« Trafalgar attend ! »_

_Fin Flash Back_

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui va la décourager, elle est plus déterminer que jamais à lui prouver sa valeur. Quel qu'en soit le moyen ! Et c'est ainsi que durant presque une semaine non stop, ses journée se résumaient à : Passer la matinée avec les membres d'équipages du Heart puis partir s'entraîner, et revenir tard le soir pour passer la soiré avec Emi. A qui ,entre parenthèse, il était difficile de faire retrouver le sourire.  
Mais malheureusement, même si Akisa fait des progrès monumentale à l'entrainement, les jours passe et il faut faire vite. Car celons les dires du capitaine des Heart, dès le réveil de Luffy l'équipage lèvera l'ancre. Et mugiwara peut se réveiller a tout moment...  
Alors que Emi attend avec impatience le réveille de Luffy, Akisa le redoute...

De leurs coter Akisa et Margarette son dépiter et ne savaient pas quoi faire.

Toute les deux allonger dans l'herbe, chacune dans leurs penser... Il faut trouver une solution et vite. Comment devenir plus forte en quelque jours à peine ? Tel était la question... Seul le bruit du vent dans les arbres et les quelque oiseau avoisinant perturber se silence presque pesant de réflexion.

Ce fut Margarette qui poussa un long soupir avant de dire du ton lasse :

« Le mieux pour devenir forte, c'est un fruit du démon... »

Un silence s'en suivit...

Akisa se releva les yeux grand ouvert et fixa la femme Kuja...

« Mais oui ! La voilà la solution ! Il me faut un fruit du démon !

-Tu n'y pense pas ! Toi, manger un fruit du démon !? Tu en connais les conséquences non ?! »

Akisa regarda la pirate avec le regard le plus sérieux qu'elle put et repris:

« Margarette... Je ferais TOUT pour _lui_ ! »

Les yeux rond de stupéfaction, La jeune femme Kuja ne put que ce soustraire a sa volonté. D'un ton devenu calme, elle affirmât :

« D'accord...Je pense savoir où on peut en trouver un... »

Étant donner que la force pur est bien vu sur l'île des femme, rare sont celle qui veulent manger des fruit du démon. C'est pour cela que les deux jeune femme en trouvèrent facilement un au marché.

Il leurs fut vendu par une vielle femme qui ne savais plus quoi en faire.

Akisa et Margarette s'isolèrent alors dans la forêt. Pour que la plus jeune puisse manger son fruit du démon loin des regards indiscret. La jeune fille hésita un instant puis engloutit le fruit d'une traite sous le regard intrigué de Margarette. Mais mis a par le fait que ce fruit était répugnant a manger, rien ne ce passa. Akisa ne ressentit rien de particulier. La femme Kuja soupçonna la vielle femme du marcher de lui en avoir donner un faux.

« Il faut en trouver un autre

-NON ! Surtout pas ! Répliqua Akisa.

-Bhé. Pourquoi ? Tu n'est plus motiver ?

-Mais si, bien-sure, mais imagine que c'était un vrais... Si j'en mange un autre, mon corps risque d'exploser ! Boum !

-Ah. Oui. C'est vrai. J'avais oublier ce détaille. »

Akisa se frappa la tête de sa main, désabuser et murmura pour elle même:

« Dit la fille qui me mettait en garde contre les fruits du démon... »

Les deux jeune femme se rapprochèrent alors du campements des pirates un peut dépiter.

/

Akisa avais réfléchit toute la nuit au dernier événement et elle avait du mal a ordonné ses penser.

Au matin, elle retrouva sur la crique tout l'équipage des Heart. Elle s'installa un instant pour entamer son petit déjeuner qui était préparer a l'extérieur. Un peu plus loin, Trafalgar Law était nonchalamment installé sur un tronc d'arbre et discuter avec Jimbe et d'autre membre d'équipage. Elle fixa un moment leur capitaine. Puis, sans crier gare, elle se mis debout et, déterminer, se dirigea vers ce dernier. Se postant devant lui elle affirma d'une voix forte qui rendit perplexe tout les membre d'équipage environnant :

« Trafalgar Law ! Je te défit ! »

Law fut le premier surpris par l'audace de la jeune fille. Mais il accepta et afficha un de ses sourie sadique dont lui seul à le secret….

Les deux combattants, se mirent face à face, se toisant du regard, près a tout moment a attaqué. Le regard de Law était calculateur, celui d'Akisa était agressif et déterminer...

Ce fut la jeune fille qui attaqua la première, a pleine vitesse et sabre en avant, elle fonça sur son adversaire. Mais Trafalgar Law ne bougea pas du pouce. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se décaler d'un pas vers la droite pour esquiver le coup. Profitant de l'avoir de dos, elle voulu le frapper d'un revers de son sabre, mais elle n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser son geste que Trafalgar était déjà retourner et du plat du son sabre repoussa le sien. S'en suivit des attaque de la part de la jeune fille facilement contrer pas le sabre de son adversaire. Mais jamais ce dernier ne profiter de ses moment inattention pour lui porter un coup au corps. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'activer son fruit du démon. Il ne fessait que l'observer... Et il n'était pas déçu ! Car elle se défendait plutôt bien. Les longues semaines de travaille avaient finalement porté leurs fruits ( dans les deux sens :P ) Les membres de l'équipage qui assister au combat, avaient bien vu que le capitaine fessait bien attention de ne pas la blesser, et qu'il ne ce donnait pas a fond. Parce qu'il faut bien se l'avoué, si le capitaine si met sérieusement, aucun d'eux ne résiste bien longtemps... Et c'est bien sur le cas de la pauvre Akisa Qui en plus de cela était toujours blesser!

Alors que la jeune fille attaque plus férocement, elle parviens a effleurer du bout des doigt l'avant bras du capitaine pirates qui ne s'en rendit même pas conte.  
Mais pour Akisa se fut un peu plus différent... à peine ses doigts poser sur la peau du supernova qu'elle vit des centaines d'image défiler devant ces yeux en une fraction de seconde.

Des image d'une île hivernale, puis une jeune fille courant dans des rue d'une ville de East blue. Et Trafalgar qui se trouver là...  
Retour à la réalité, Akisa était a terre pour la 7ème fois, du sang coulait de sa bouche et sa blessure au flan était sur le point de se rouvrir. Mais à terre et le regard dans le vide, ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupé. Se posant des tas de question sur ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle voulait savoir d'où venait tout ces flashs. Surtout qu'elle en est sure, Trafalgar y était présent... Une voix grave la ramena à la réalité :

« Sa suffit. »

Surprise, la jeune fille relève la tête et interrogea Trafalgar du regard.

« Ta blessure a l'hypocondre et entrain de se rouvrir. »

Elle baissa alors son regard vers sa plaie qui, en effet avait une salle gueule... Akisa porta de nouveau son regard vers son adversaire, mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu... Il était partie en direction du sous-marin, nodashi sur l'épaule. Akisa baissa les épaules, dépiter. Tout ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce duel, ces entrainement, tout cela elle l'avait faire pour qu'il l'a remarque et l'accepte dans son équipage... Mais tout ce que Akisa peut voir c'est l'ombre de l'homme qu'elle aime... partir...

« Es parce que je suis encore trop faible ? Pensa-t-elle. Ça doit être cela... Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas a activer son fruit du démon ?

C'est quoi le problème avec moi ? Se demanda-t-elle. Es-ce parce que je ne vient pas de se monde ? »

Elle vit à travers ses yeux brouillaient de larmes, Trafalgar Law, s'éloigner vers son sous-marin. Une échapper roula sur sa joue. Surprise, elle effaça cette dernière de sa manche. Et même sans s'en rendre comte, ses jambes la conduisait vers lui. Presque en titubant et en se tenant le flan droit. Dieu ce qu'elle avait mal ! Alors qu'il entrer dans le submersible, Akisa pressa le pas. Une idée avait germer dans son esprits. Elle devait vérifier, être sur de ne pas avoir rêver. Il avait déjà traverser la moiter du couloir lorsque, enfin, elle le rattrapa. Même si il semblait avoir remarqué la présence de la jeune fille depuis un moment, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de ralentir ou de ce retourné. Akisa peiné à le rejoindre, et, une fois a sa hauteur, elle ne ce retins pas un seule instant, voulant être persuader d'avoir raison. Elle baissa la tête, ferma les yeux, repris son souffle et s'empara avec force de la main du capitaine pirate...

Emi, elle, était dans sa chambre et entendit les pas de Trafalgar suivit de près par des pas plus presser. La jeune fille voulu ouvrir la porte à la voler, comme elle le fessait d'habitude. Mais alors qu'elle entamer son geste elle se stoppa net, et se ravisa. Car ce qu'elle vit la surpris au plus haut point. Derrière la porte sa meilleur amie couverte de sang se jeta littéralement sur le capitaine des Heart et lui attrapa la main.

Pour Akisa, tout ce passa très vite, devant ces yeux ce déroula une scène qu'elle n'avais jamais vécu, avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des centaine d'image lui remplir le cerveau en moins d'un millième de seconde. Elle vu des scène d'opération et là elle le vit. Sous le choque de toute ces émotion elle tomba a la renverse. Trafalgar lui aussi avait ressentit cette étrange sensation il tituba, lui aussi, surpris et déboussoler. Mais lui connaissait ces scènes, car lui les a toute vécu. Ces images venait toute de son esprit ! Akisa c'était retrouver contre un mur, elle était essouffler et ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui venait de ce passer. Trafalgar fut le premier a briser le silence. Il se leva et se tourna vers Akisa.

« Qu'es ce que tu as fait ?  
La jeune fille marmonna dans sa barbe les yeux dans le vide:  
-J'ai, j'ai vu...  
Trafalgar haussa le ton.  
-QU'AS TU VU ?! »

Paniquer elle se recroquevilla sur elle même et se mis même a sangloter. Le capitaine des Heart se rendit comte qu'il s'était énerver un peu vite. Il se gifla intérieurement et s'approcha délicatement d'Akisa. Il lui souffla un rapide désoler et réitéra sa question avec une voix plus mielleuse. Akisa se concentra pour étouffer ses sanglots de plus en plus présent. Elle décrivit alors, non pas sans difficulté, les images horribles qu'elle venait de voir. A ces mots Trafalgar serra les dents. La jeune fille leva la tête et le regarda pour la première fois depuis l'incident. C'est alors que les crainte de la jeune fille ce confirmèrent. Elle demanda au supernova:

« Ne me dit pas que … Tous ça c'est...  
-Oui... »

Akisa remarqua que les yeux de son interlocuteur s'assombrirent. Son regard à elle changea également, a cette instant elle regarder Trafalgar... d'un aire attrister. Elle tendit la main vers lui elle voulais le consoler. Mais elle se ravisa, s'était par un simple contact quel avait eu ces images dans sa tête, elle ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. La jeune fille observa sa main avec attention et vigilance tel une inconnu.

« Comment ? Demanda Trafalgar.  
-Je crois...enfin je pense que … ce doit être mon fruit du démon.  
- Quoi ?! Tu as manger un fruit du démon ?! Pourquoi tu as fait cette folie ?!  
- Mais... Je...Je voulais... »

Elle baissa son regard devenu triste. Le brun se pencha vers elle, et demanda comme une requête des plus importante :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Akisa ? »

Elle releva ses prunelles ambre pour les planté dans celle grise de Trafalgar.

« Parce que... Parce que je voulais être plus forte pour rejoindre votre équipage... »

Le chirurgien fit un pas en arrière plus que surpris par la réponse de la jeune fille...

« Mais... C'était qui cette petite fille qui courait le long d'un port ? » Demanda-t-elle tel une enfant.

Son interlocuteur surpris ouvra la bouche pour répliquer. Mais au même moment, il fut interrompu par nul autre que Emi. Elle venait de sortir de sa chambre en claquant la porte sans ménagement. Son regard devenu froid, fixer avec insistance le pirate. Puis elle partie sans plus d'explication.  
Son intervention laissa la jeune Akisa perplexe, tandis que Trafalgar fronça les sourcille visiblement en pleine réflexion. Tout en s'éloignant, la plus jeune pris bien soin de cacher ses larmes qui s'échapper des frontière de ses yeux, alors que sa meilleur amie, complétement déboussolé ne compris pas ce que pouvais ressentir son amie...

* * *

_**Voila pour ce Chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'esiter pas a laisser un commentaire sur votre avis, cela est très important pour nous. Et si vous ne le faite pas on viendra vous torturer dans notre sommeil pour vous obliger a en poster un ! Sur ce bonne journée a très vite et laisser un com pour qu'on sache si sa vous plais :D **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonjours! Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre plein de surprise et qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vous avez bien dit que sa irais plus vite pendant les vacances, allez Bonne lecture! :)_**

* * *

Le lendemain sur le pont du sous-marin des Heart.  
Emi ferma les yeux. Elle laissa le soleil lécher sa peau et les délicats parfums du vent lui envahirent les narines. Cette douce brise fit voletaient ses cheveux ébène au gré du vent. Une silhouette familière vient partageait avec elle cet havre de paix, sans, cependant, troublé la sérénité du paysage. La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour accueillir ce visiteurs. Après quelque seconde de silence, où chacun profité de ce moment de sérénité, le visiteur qui n'était autre que Trafalgar Law, rompit le silence pour questionner Emi :

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui et toi ? » Répondit la jeune fille au visage impassible, comme s'il s'agissait d'une banale formalité. Le capitaine fronça les sourcils, et regarda avec plus de sérieux la jeune fille.

« Emi… »

Le visage de la concernée se crispa, tout en ouvrant enfin les paupières, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme une enfant prise en pleine faute. Entre ses dents, elle poussa un léger soupir de défaite. Après tout, elle n'arriverait pas à porter ce masque avec lui alors… Elle posa son regard vers son interlocuteur mais le détourna aussitôt lorsqu'elle découvrit celui impatient de Trafalgar Law. Ce fameux regard qui vous glace le sang…

« Je… M'inquiète pour… Pour Luffy. lâchât la jeune fille », puis baissa la tête pour cacher son visage.

Le chirurgien laissa apparaître son légendaire sourire et réprima même un léger rire puis, repris pour lui-même soudainement plus mélancolique

« Moi aussi… »

Emi avait remarqué le changement d'attitude du jeune homme. Les yeux tristes fixant le sol dos à la mer, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très difficile de remarquer son dilemme intérieur.

Mais ce fut les mots du capitaine pirate qui surpris le plus la jeune fille : « moi aussi ». Un sourire narquois plaqué sur ses lèvres, et sa bonne humeur retrouvée, elle déclara :

« Tu es sûr que l'on parle de la même personne ? »

Le chirurgien se retourna vivement vers Emi, dans ses yeux, de l'incompréhension, de l'inquiétude et… De la peur ? Mais le capitaine des Heart se reprit bien vite. Se redressant face à la mer, il ferma momentanément les yeux.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Dit-il d'une voix sans le moindre trait d'émotion.

Après un soupir et une mine dépitée, la jeune fille lui répliqua, avec un sourire narquois et malicieux.

« Tu n'espères pas me cacher quelque chose à moi ? »

Trafalgar grogna d'irritation, ce qui fit rire Emi.

« Ouais bon , et alors, je m'inquiète c'est tout...  
-Ah ?! Elle t'intrigue autant ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard presque sadique  
-Tient, en parlant du loup. » Continua-t-elle son sourire malicieux se dessinant sur son visage.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en s'empressant de rejoindre le bastingage pour observer la nouvelle venue sur le rivage. En effet, elle se trouver là accompagner d'une certaine Margarette, femme Kuja. Elles rentraient de l'entrainement quotidiens d'Akisa. Trafalgar Law se retourna vivement vers son interlocutrice tout en lui fessant les yeux rond. Plus la gène du pirate se fessait grande, plus le sourire narquois de la jeune Emi grandissait.

Une voix les coupant dans leurs réflexion, leur annonça l'arriver du repas. Emi regarda le capitaine des Heart et affirmât dans un soupir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. »  
Puis tout deux partir en direction du ravitaillement.

Emi ouvra la porte de sa chambre et découvrit Akisa, allongée sur son lit, les bras derrière sa tête et son regard fixé au plafond. Sa respiration était calme, pourtant ses yeux montraient sa tristesse. Émi installa sur son propre matelas face à son ami, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ?

-Mmh

-Ça va ?

-Mmh

-Akisa ?

-Mmh

-Oeuf poilu !

-Mmh

-ciseau !

-… »

…

« Ok… »

Émi fermât les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Vu que son ami n'était pas très réceptif, elle allait

la réveiller ! Puis, elle repris :

« Akisa... Je sais comment faire… »

La concernée écarquilla les yeux…

Sur le pont… Un ours polaire dormait. La porte du sous-marin s'ouvrit sur un capitaine les yeux dans le vide, pensif. Il s'avança vers l'ours. Ce dernier ouvrit un oeil et laissa le capitaine des heart s'installer sur son ventre. Fermant de nouveau les yeux, il s'adressa au nouveau venus de sa voix dousseresse :

« Tu devrais lui laisser sa chance ,Cap'tain ».

Trafalgar se tendit, à la fois surpris et déconcerté. Les yeux alors ouverts, il prit une longue respiration avant de se mettre sur le dos et de répliquer à son second :

« Bepo… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça maintenant…

-Pourtant, tu dois bien avouer qu'elle a un certain charme… »

Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux, plus que surpris par les propos de l'ours polaire. Mais il fallait rester impassible… Ce qu'il fit.

Il ne répondit que par un simple grognement et se tourna sur le côté, comme pour clore la conversation.

Bepo, lui, sourit l'air satisfait. Il savait qu'après une telle discussion, son capitaine allait y réfléchir. Peut-être même qu'il pensait déjà…

Dans la chambre Akisa/Emi.

« Tu sais comment faire ? ! S'exclama la jeune Akisa.

-Oui, je sais comment faire pour que Trafalgar t'accepte dans son équipage, répondit Emi avec un sourire sadique.

-Euu… La tu fais limite peur Emi…

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, il ne souffrira pas tant chérinou. »

De nouveau rassurés, Akisa réclama :

« D'accord, explique-moi ! »

Avec un autre sourire, Emi répondit :

« Je l'ai appelé le « suis moi je te fuis »... »

Émi se leva en direction de son armoire, ouvra les portes battantes, et en sortit un tee-shirt pour le lancer a Akisa :

« Met toi ça, le plan commence maintenant ! »

Dans le couloir du sous-marin des Heart , Akisa marcher d'un pas décidé. Alors que le capitaine Trafalgar Law apparaît à l'autre extrémité du couloir, la jeune fille esquissa un léger sourire…

« Comme prévu Emi ! » susurra-t-elle un rictus tranchant ses lèvres.

Armé d'un short et du T-shirt bien décolleté de Emi, elle était prête pour le plan…

Arriver à même hauteur, le pirate arqua un sourcils et toisa la jeune fille :

« Alors, ton entraînement ? »

Akisa fit un léger mouvement du bassin et le regarda avec un sourire ravageur, elle répliqua d'un ton plein de sous-entendu.

« Qui sais… » Avant de furtivement le frôler de sa hanche et de repartir faisant jouer de ses jambes fines.

Lui, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de loucher sur le généreux décolleté qui se présentait ouvertement à lui. La jeune Akisa disparut au détour d'un couloir, telle une apparition.

Trafalgar Law, lui, resta un moment béat se demandant si ce qu'il venait de voir à l'instant était réel ou imaginés. Qui aurait pu croire une telle scène possible ? Certainement pas lui…  
Des flashs bac de la conversation avec Bepo surgirent de sa mémoire. Mais il secoua la tête comme pour effacer ses souvenirs et se dirigea vers sa cabine avec, malgré tout, des questions plein l'esprit…

Plus tard...

Après le repas du midi tous s'était attrouper sur la baie pour profiter du soleil avant la tomber de la nuit.

L'ambiance était festive. Tous avait une bouteille en main et poussait la chansonnette. Même Akisa riait en profitant du spectacle. Mais tous n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête. Non, car plus loin Trafalgar Law ne semblait pas être dans son assiette. Et ça, son second l'avait remarquer. Bepo observa que ce dernier fixer une personne de l'autre coter de la baie. Et lorsqu'il suivit son regard il tomba nez à nez avec la jeune Akisa aux cheveux de feu. L'ours polaire savait qu'il s'était passer quelque chose. Il partit donc voir son capitaine pour en connaître d'avantage.

« Capitaine?

-Mhm?  
-Y s'est passer quoi depuis hier ?

-Mais rien, pourquoi Bepo ?

-Oh pour rien, peut être parce que vous observer fixement Akisa... »

Trafalgar ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris. Puis il se ressaisit. Affichant son habituel sourire en coin et affirma :

« Pas moyen d'être tranquille ici, a ce que je vois...

-Sumimasen »

Le chirurgien souffla de lassitude. Puis il baissa la tête et se confessa:

« Elle est passer dans un couloir hier... Et *sourire*Je me pose des question Bepo... »

Il posa à nouveau son regard sur la jeune fille qui a présent riait devant un Sashi avec des baguettes dans le nez.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser d'elle. Enfaite je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de moi, et c'est ce qui me dérange le plus... Je n'est pas le contrôle totale de la situation... Et ceci est extrêmement dérangeant.

-Et que vas tu faire capitaine?

-Pour l'instant je vais laisser faire, voir comment tout évolue. Pour mieux cerner la situation, après je vairé... »

Un silence s'en suivit. Mais il fut interrompu par un Pingouin un peu ivre :

« Alors cap'taine, vous venez pas boire un coup avec nous?

-Aller capt'aine venez ! héla un autre. »

Akisa remarqua l'attroupement autour du chirurgien et regarda dans sa direction. Elle le vit se lever et ce diriger, quelque peu énerver, vers la forêt...

« Pff, ils sont lourd, quant ils s'y mettent...,Se plaina Law tout en rentrant dans la forêt, Impossible, d'être tranquille une minute et... »

Le capitaine des Heart s'arrêta net. Sur le sol a ces pieds jonchée des reste de ce qui semblait être des médicament. Et pas n'importe quel médicament...

« Emi... murmura-t-il. »

Il leva la tête et se mis a écouter, chercher. Trafalgar entendit un bruit sourd sur sa droite, et sans y réfléchir se mis a courir dans cette direction.

« Cette tête de mule va réussir a ce tuer un jour...Mais bon sang ou es tu ? »

Un bruit de sanglot le fit aller sur sa gauche. Ce qui n'était qu'un son léger s'accentua et il put reconnaître une plainte venant surement de Emi. Il écarta le buisson devant lui et découvrit alors une Emi recroquevillait sur elle même, secouer de sanglot...

« C'est pas vrai Emi qu'as tu fait ?... »

* * *

_**Bon alors a votre avis ques qui es arriver à Emi? Allez dites nous se que vous en avait penser. A très vite :)**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon alors ne me tuez pas, C'est pas ma faute si Madame Akisa à préféré passée c'est journées avec un certain capitaine plutôt que de vous publier le chapitre! Enfin pour ce faire excuser on vous met comme sa 2 chapitres d'un coups et oui c'est cadeaux! mais en échanges on attend de nombreux commentaires, oui je sais que vous en etes capable! Allez je vous fais pas plus attendre, BONNE LECTURE! :D **

* * *

La jeune fille avait remarqué la présence du pirate mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait plus la force autant physique que moral. Trafalgar s'avança vers elle, mais ne dit rien. Il respectait son silence. Il ne fit que s'asseoir sur la pierre la plus proche incitant ainsi Emi à se confesser. Ce qu'elle fit.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi moi je devrais me soigner, et guérir. Alors qu'il est juste la tout près, mais si loin… Et que…, Elle haussa le ton, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il survive ! J'arrête le traitement, j'arrêterai le traitement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sauf ! »

Le capitaine des Heart se ferma les yeux. Il comprenait sa réaction, c'était légitime, c'était une réaction humaine. Mais ce changement d'attitude fut assez rapide tout de même. Le chirurgien n'aurait jamais imaginé un changement si brusque.

« Quel idiot » se dit-il. Le jeune homme pris une grande respiration et répondit d'une voix calme et solennelle :

« Et tu crois que c'est ainsi que tu vas l'aidais… »

Émi arrêta tout mouvement et leva ses yeux baignés de larme, vers le capitaine pirates qui poursuivi :

« Tu crois que c'est en te tuant que tu vas l'aider ! Il ne sera toujours pas remis de la mort de Ace et tu veux lui remettre une autre mort sur la conscience ?! C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Il marqua une pause pour se calmer quelque peu et continua:

« Que crois-tu qu'il va faire à ce moment-là ? Eh bien, la même chose que toi, il va se laisser mourir ! »

Il se rapprocha et s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille. Le pirate lui prit son menton l'obligeant ainsi à lever la tête.

« Il aura besoin de toi Emi, et plus que tu ne le penses… »

Il effaça d'un revers de pouce une larme que Emi n'avait pu retenir. Car, elle, était sans voix, devant le discours du jeune homme.

« Tout est vrai se dit-elle ». Elle ferma alors ses paupières et étendit ses lèvres en un sourire radieux. Trafalgar était content de lui, elle avait retrouvé la raison. Il lui tendit la main et aida la jeune fille à se lever.

« Trafalgar, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Le ton qu'elle venait de prendre intrigua le jeune homme qui d'un haussement de sourcils demanda la suite.

« Tu pourrais éviter de trop l'engueuler ? C'est dans sa nature d'être curieuse. »

Au même moment, un craquement de branches retentisse. Trafalgar eu un léger sursaut et se retourna vers la source du bruit. Il aperçut derrière un buisson Akisa qui visiblement été elle aussi surprise par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Trafalgar, fronça les sourcils :

« qu'est-ce que… »

Surpris, il regarda Emi passer devant lui qui se dirigeait vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'adressa à son ami de toujours :

« Emi, c'est vrai tout ce que je viens d'entendre ? »

La concernée prise Akisa dans ses bras et affirma avec un sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave, tout va bien.

-Toujours obligé de se mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ! Répliqua le capitaine pirates d'un ton las

-oui, ça me regarde c'est ma meilleure amie ! Se repris Akisa. »

Elle se rapprocha du pirate et le pointa du doigt.

« C'est plutôt toi, qui n'est pas concerné ! Je te signal !

-Moi je ne suis pas concerné ? ! Je suis son médecin.

-Ha Ha ! Son médecin, mon cul, tous ce que tu fais c'est lui donné ce traitement dégueulasse à vomir !

-Ne commencez pas à être vulgaire et ne critiquez pas ma médecine ! Je vous signale que c'est grâce à moi que vous êtes vivante toutes les deux.

-Oui mais je…!

-Oh ça suffit le vieux couple ! »

Les deux concernées se tournèrent vers Emi, surpris.

« Vous n'avez pas fini de vous crêper le chignon, oui ! »

Law et Akisa se regardaient en clignant des yeux. Émi poursuivit :

« Vous deux, vous rentrez au camp… »

Ils se voulurent protester mais la jeune fille les coupa :

« On ne discute pas ! Moi, elle se tourna, je vais aller voir l'impératrice de cet île. »

Puis elle partit en courant vers le palais kuja laissant la, Trafalgar Law et Akisa abasourdi… Le jeune homme fit apparaître son légendaire sourire et mis ses mains dans ses poches avant de se retourner et d'annoncer :

« Rentrons… »

Il reprit d'un ton ironique

« Non mais, pour qui elle se prend à me donner des ordres ? »

Akisa regarda le pirate partir, à cette vu, elle sourit.. Puis elle aussi se dirigea vers le camp.

« Hors de question ! S'exclama une jeune femme un peu potelée.

-Mais je dois absolument voir votre impératrice !

-Non, hebihime-sama ne reçoit personne aujourd'hui.

-Dites-lui que c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

-Peu importe les raisons, personne ne dérange hebihime-sama.

Émis grogna.

-Dites-lui que ça à un rapport avec Monkey. .

La femme Kuja vira au blanc.

-Je… Je reviens de suite.

Devant la jeune fille s'ouvrit de lourde porte en bois qui gardait jalousement l'entrée du palais Kuja. Elle fut invitée à entrer par la même femme qu'il avait « accueillie » auparavant. Et sans la moindre hésitation, et d'un pas décidé, elle entra.

« Qui es-tu immondices créatures ? » S'écria boa Hancook. Tu es venu me prendre mon Luffy, c'est bien ça ! ? »

La jeune Emi surprise voulue protestait :

« mais non, enfin je…

-Tu veux briser le lien sacré qu'il y a entre lui et moi

-non, écoutez moi je…

-Tu veux ruiner notre futur mariage, l'avenir de nos futurs enfants. »

L'impératrice s'agenouilla sur son lit et se mit à sangloter tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Émi, elle, regarda la pirate d'un air désabusé.

« Elle est sérieuse ? » Se demanda la plus jeune.

Cette dernière s'approcha de l'impératrice.

« Non, je ne veux pas pour vous prendre luffy, je voulais…

-Bouhhhh ! Mon luffy , si sensible et attentionné ! Bouhhhh!

Émi sentit le rouge de la colère lui monter au nez, elle commençait à bouillir intérieurement. Elle qui avait déjà ravalé sa fierté pour aller voir l'une des femmes qu'elle détestait le plus dans tout One Piece... Elle explosa :

« Oh le flamby ! Luffy c'est mon frère OK ? ! Alors je risque pas de te le prendre ! »

Boa Hancook c'était tu, plus que surprise par l'intervention de la jeune fille. Toutes les femmes Kuja présente été bouche bée et n'osait plus bouger. Seule la jeune Margarete curieuse se pencha vers sa voisine la plus proche et demanda discrètement :

« C'est quoi un flamby ? ».

Elle n'eut pas sa réponse. L'impératrice pirate, la tête baissait, commença à se lever et domina de toute sa hauteur la petite Emi. Toute les femmes présentes attendaient de savoir la sentence que leur princesse allait infliger à cette petite effrontée, qui avait osé lever le ton devant elle. Mais à la surprise générale, boa Hancook afficha un grand sourire et enserra de ses bras la jeune Emi. Emi, elle-même fut surprise et n'osait plus bouger ni parler.

« Mais dans ce cas c'est différent ! Tu parlais d'un plan ? Vas y dit moi tout, je veux savoir ! C'est à propos de mon luffy ? Tu organises notre mariage ? »

Émi fut sur le cul.

« Eu… Non. Pas vraiment… Mais...».

Emi plissa les yeux.

« J'aurais en effet bien besoin de votre aide...pour un banquet »

Le lendemain.

Akisa et Emi était dans le sous-marin, lorsque soudain :

.  
.

BOUUUUUUUMMMMMMM !

Le sous-marin tangua. Et alors que le bruit, ou plutôt le cris, assourdissant retentissait, les deux jeunes filles se mirent a courir en direction de la sortit. Elles croisèrent sur leurs chemin quelques membre d'équipage.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Cria Emi pour que le jeune homme a la casquette puissent l'entendre malgré tout ce capharnaüm.

« C'est Muguiwara ! Il s'est réveiller, mais il est incontrôlable !  
-Hein !? »

Ils arrivèrent bientôt a l'extérieur. Luffy avait apparemment détruit une bonne partie du sous-marin et puis, s'en était aller dans la foret.  
Akisa et Emi s'approchèrent de Trafalgar et Jimbey assit tout deux sur un morceau de boit, visiblement, en pleine discutions. Alors qu'Akisa s'installa avec les deux homme, Emi resta debout parcourant la foret de ces yeux. Comme si la réponse a toute ses interrogation y était cacher.

« Qu'arrivera-t-il si Luffy ne se calme pas? Demanda l'homme poisson au chirurgien.  
-Hé bien, c'est simple, il mourra. »

Au même moment une explosion retentis dans la foret, fessant tomber quelques arbre. Emi retint  
son souffle. Une autre explosion. Cette fois elle haleter, et avait du mal à respirer. Comme si a travers la foret briser, elle ressentait le chagrin de Luffy. Puis un cris retentit et le cœur d'Emi sembla se décomposer. Elle commençait à trembler de tout ces membre, les yeux écarquiller et le cœur en miette. Akisa voulu se lever pour épaulé son amie, mais elle fut distancer par Trafalgar, qui s'approchait déjà de la jeune Emi. Cette dernière sentit ses jambe faiblir et murmura, comme une requête des plus importante :

« Traffy... »

Akisa, se leva de surprise lorsqu'elle vu son amie tomber dans les bras du capitaine des Heart, arriver juste a temps pour la rattraper...  
Emi ferma les yeux, évanoui...

* * *

**Haha! Alors que pensez vous de ce petit chapitre? dites le nous c'est important**


	9. Chapter 9

**VOILAA! Comme prévue, le chapitre 9 a la suite, je vous laisse le découvrir, je vous parlerais de la suite en bas. BONNE LECTURE! :D **

* * *

Cette image d'Emi tombant dans les bras de Trafalgar semblait hanter la jeune Akisa. Ils avaient l'air d'être très proche tout les deux... Serai-t-il possible qu'il se soit rapprocher un peu plus que prévu ?Impossible. À cette pensée, le sang de la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu semblait bouillir en elle. De ses artères ce n'était plus du sang, mais des torrents de lave qui s'écoulaient et qui lui brûlai tout l'intérieur de la poitrine.

« Jalouse moi ? » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle se souvint alors de la discussion que Emi avait eue avec Trafalgar dans la forêt...

« Bon, peut-être un peu… Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons ! J'ai toujours aimé son personnage à travers le manga, et même si aujourd'hui en le rencontrant j'ai appris qu'il était arrogant, prétentieux, imbu de lui-même et misogyne ! Je l'aime toujours ! Merde ! J'ai le droit d'être un peu jalouse non ? Moi qui ai tout fait pour qu'il me remarque, il n'as d'yeux que pour Emi. Emi la survivante, Emi et la sœur de Luffy, Emi qui, elle, sait se servir d'un fruit du démon…pourquoi est-il toujours avec elle ! Et de quoi parle-t-ils à la fin ? Sûrement pas de moi.  
Emi est parti, elle s'était isolée dans la forêt dans l'espoir d'y retrouver Luffy et de le ramener à la raison. Une chose est sûre, même si Emi veut me prendre mon Traffy, je ne cesserai jamais de tout faire pour rentrer dans son équipage. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je ferai de lui le roi des pirates ! Mais mon principal problème pour le moment, c'est de rentrer dans son équipage… Et c'est pas gagner gagner…  
Bien que Law m'est affirmé que ce n'est pas à cause de ma faiblesse, ou de ma condition de femme, qu'il me refuse sur son navire ; j'ai quand même des doutes…  
Ah, mais regardez qui approche… Voilà ceux qui vont me donner les réponses qu'il me manque… »

Akisa se leva de son tronc d'arbre et se dirigea vers les nouveaux arrivants portant tous trois la combinaison des Hearts, j'ai nommé : pingouin, Sacchi et Bepo.

Toute guillerette elle s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda un sourire espiègle sur son visage :

« Salut !  
- Lut  
- Vous pourriez me rendre un service ? »

Interloqué ils s'échangèrent quelque regard avant que Sacchi ne reprennent :

« Quel genre ?  
-Dites-moi comment rentrer dans l'équipage…  
-Désoler, sur le coût on peut pas t'aider.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-C'est le capitaine qui décide de sa. Si il a dit non, c'est non. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Pingouin questionna :

« C'est extrêmement rare que quelqu'un veuille, à ce point, faire parti de l'équipage. Pourquoi il tient eu tellement ? »

La jeune fille sourit et affirma plus pour elle que pour ses interlocuteurs :

« C'est un vieux rêve… »

Après quelque seconde rêverie elle repris d'un air plus colérique :

« Mais pourquoi il ne veut pas de moi dans son équipage ! »

Toujours énervé elle cria :

« C'est parce que je suis une femme ?! »

Elle attendit une réponse à sa question et comme elle ne venait pas elle regarda les trois hommes dans les yeux et compris… Elle en perdit sa rage et murmura d'un air désolé :

« C'est parce que je suis une femme… »

Son affirmation fut suivie par un lourd silence. Bepo le brisa en baissant la tête et en faisant son traditionnel «Sumimasen » qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Les yeux toujours baissaient elle demanda à Sacchi et pingouin d'un air dépité :

« Je n'ai vraiment aucune chance ? »

Mais les deux hommes ne savaient pas quoi répondre et baissèrent eux aussi la tête légèrement gênée. Soudain, ce moment de trouble fut interrompu par nul autre que Bepo qui affirma d'un air candide :

« Mais, le capitaine, il l'aime bien Akisa ! »

Akisa, Sacchi et pingouin écarquillèrent les yeux et regardèrent l'ours incrédule. Ils avaient arrêté de respirer. Leur tête surprise étonna l'ours et devant leurs regards plus qu'étonné, le second du capitaine Trafalgar Law, comprit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire cela… Il baissa alors de nouveau la tête et affirma de nouveau «Sumimasen ». Akisa hystérique sauta littéralement sur l'ours et s'exclama :

« Quoi ? ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? ! Développe ! »

Le pauvre Bepo paniqué se faisait ballotter de droite à gauche et s'exclamait sans répondre à ces questions :

«Sumimasen ! Sumimasen ! ».

Et c'est alors que, sans crier gare, Sacchi et pingouin s'emparèrent de l'ours et partirent en courant avec lui en criant au loin des excuses Akisa. La jeune fille resta là, plantée comme un piquet, des questions plein la tête sans aucune réponse et complètement déboussolée par cette discussion avec l'équipage.

« Je voudrais faire une remise à niveau de ce que j'ai dit précédemment :  
je ne comprends absolument plus rien de cet homme… »

Emi avança déterminer dans la forêt. Bizarrement plus elle avançait dans la forêt et moins elle entendait les cris de Luffy. Jimbey l'aurait-il ramené à la raison ? Elle souffla intérieurement et espéra de tout son cœur avoir vu juste. Mais elle déchanta assez vite lorsqu'elle vit Jimbey. Il marchait vers elle, la tête basse, visiblement en pleine réflexion. L'homme poisson remarqua la jeune fille. Cette dernière ouvra la bouche pour parler mais rien de sortie. L'ancien Shichibukai compris sa question silencieuse et secoua la tête. Emi baissa la tête à son tour. En sentant la main de l'homme poisson sur son épaule elle leva les yeux vers lui. Le regard de Jimbey semblait désoler et compréhensif. Elle regarda alors le Shichibukai partir et elle sentit son cœur se briser de plus en plus.  
La jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps pour retrouver son frère. Elle n'avait qu'à suivre le bruit des pleurs. Elle ne voyer que son dos, parcouru du spasme de ses larmes. A chaque tremblement de son frère, il lui semblé que son cœur briser, tomber en lambeaux. Cela fessait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avais pas vue. Si, elle l'avais revus durant la grande guerre... Mais comment dire... Ils n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire la causette devant une tasse de thé ! Pour Emi, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyer son frère. Et de le voir dans cet était la...  
Il était si proche, si vivant ! Vivants, cela semblé si improbable sachant que quelque heures plus tôt, il semblait mort agonisant sur une table d'opération. Mais il était bien la, devant elle. Elle le voyer bougeait et crier sa rage. Emi sentit ses yeux s'embrumer et son nez la piqué. Ses lèvre tremblèrent pour murmuré :

"Lu...Luffy..."

Sa voix était roque et parcourue de sanglot. Ces gémissements devenait de plus en plus présent.  
Luffy remarqua la jeune fille. Tout en se relevant il essaya de cacher ses larmes, mais ces dernière n'arrêter pas de tomber. Derrière son torrent de larmes il regarder la jeune fille, et après un effort qui lui semblé surhumain il prononça malgré ces sanglot :

"Emi!"

Cette dernière laissa échapper ses pleure tout en ce rapprochant de son frère. Elle entoura la nuque du jeune garçon de ses bras et posa son front contre le sien. Tout deux avait baisser les yeux et laissèrent libre cour a leur tristesse.  
Ils attendirent patiemment que leurs respiration respective se calme. Emi leva son regard vers son cadet. Il avait fermé les paupières, sentent son regard sur lui, il affirma à la jeune fille comme une déclaration solennelle :

"Je peux plus...Comment je pourrais devenir le roi des pirates en étant aussi faible ?"

Emi ne dit rien, elle releva la tête de son frère et plongea ses yeux dans ceux sombre de son interlocuteur :

"Luffy, ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus..."

Le jeune homme voulu protester mais sa sœur éleva a peine la voix pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

"Tu as affrontais tout les plus grands ennemie du monde, sans jamais doutais de toi, tu as était au delà de tes limite, tu n'as jamais doutais une seule seconde que tu ne pourrais pas y arrivais, tu as tout donner pour lui, tu la libérais et a partir de cet instant c'est lui qui a prie ces propres décisions. Il est mort en nous protégeant, il voulais que l'on continu, que l'on poursuivent nos rêve."

Elle leva encore le ton :

"Alors respecte son choix et continu en te disant que tu doit y arrivais non pas seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour lui, c'est cette idée qui te permettra de tourner la page."

Suite a ce discoure Luffy s'était calmer, tous se bousculais dans sa tête. Et si c'était vrai ? Oui, Ace n'aurait pas voulu ça... Si il n'était plus là, il vivra pour lui, il vivra son rêve pour deux.

"Tu ne sera pas seul, poursuivit la jeune fille, tes amis serons là et moi aussi, on t'aidera et on seras toujours là pour toi... Je serais toujours là, plus jamais je ne partirais...Plus jamais..."

Mais oui, il lui restait ces Nakama ! Comment avait-t-il put les oublier? Emi avait de nouveau pris son frère dans ses bras. Luffy ne disait plus mot, il était dans ses penser. Le jeune homme était heureux, même si il avait perdu un frère...Il avait retrouver une sœur. Il sentit Emi défaire son étreinte avant d'affirmer :

"Vient Luffy, il y a quelqu'un que je doit te présenté."

Le jeune homme souris, et rejoint sa sœur de cœur, qui, le soutenant pour ne pas qu'il tombe, se dirigeant vers la baie qu'elle avait quitter un peu plus tôt.

L'équipage des Hearts était toujours sûr la baie, et cela faisait un moment qu'il n'entendait plus les cris de Luffy. Cannes à pêche en main pour pingouin, jumelles en main pour Sacchi, ce dernier s'exclama :

« Oh ! Regardez un monstre marin est en train de se battre !»

Akisa, alerté par ses cris, s'approcha du groupe. Quand soudain, le monstre fut attaqué par quelque chose qui le mis K.O. Et ce quelque chose à la surprise générale sortie de l'eau, et se dirigea vers la baie. L'équipage surpris de voir "qui" il était s'exclama :

«R-Rayleight! ».

Emi et Luffy arrivèrent sur la baie, les voyant débarqué, Akisa fonça sur eux :

"Ah enfin vous voilà, on vous chercher !  
-Tien, tu tombe bien Akisa, je voulais te présenter a mon frère, affirma-t-elle en désignant Luffy. Ce dernier répondit a la jeune fille par un grand sourire, digne de lui.

-Enchanté ! Déclara Akisa. Mais nous avons une urgence, quelqu'un veux te voir Luffy."

Surpris le jeune homme questionna :

"Qui donc ?  
- Silver Rayleight.  
-Quoi ?! Le vieux est ici ?! Super ! Hihi !"

Sur ces mots le chapeau de paille se mis a courir dans la direction que Akisa lui avait indiqué.

Akisa et Emi regardèrent Luffy s'éloigner.

"Sa va ? Demanda la plus jeune à la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge.  
-Ouais."

Son ton trop sec persuada à Emi le contraire.

"Et tu compte me faire gober sa?  
-Je te dit que cava..  
-Akisa..."

La concerné ne répondit pas et ce contenta de tourné le dos a son amie. Emi repris :

"Akisa ...!"

L'ainé se retourna énerver fessant voler quelques mèche rouge :

"Ok ! Tu veux que je te le dise ?! Tu veux vraiment savoir quel est mon problème ?! C'est toi mon problème ! Tu fait quoi là en fait avec Trafalgar hein ?! Tu crois que j'avais pas vu ton petit jeux avec lui ! Tu sais très bien que c'est mon chérinou ! Alors pourquoi tu fait ça hein ?!"

Emi fut étonnamment surprise par temps d'audace. Elle regarda son amie, puis se mis a rire a plein poumon. Akisa toujours les nerfs a vif cria :

"Qu'es ce qui te fait rire ?!

-Non rien, c'est juste que... Haha ! Tu mélange tout Akisa. Haha !"

En effet, la jeune fille ne comprenait plus rien. Emi poursuivit :

"Trafalgar est un vielle ami !  
-Comment ca un "vielle ami"?  
-Je l'ai connu bien avant toi et même avant Luffy, Ace et Sabo. En fait, je suis née sur une île de North-Blue c'est là que j'ai rencontrer Law. Nous étions simplement ami. Mais un jour, tu t'en souvient, je te l'ai dit, j'ai mangée un fruit du démon, et ce fruit été convoiter par un dragon céleste, qui par la suite a tué mes parents j'ai donc du m'enfuir. J'ai réussit grâce à Shanks. Il m'a emmener sur Fushia et c'est là que j'ai vécu avec mes frères...  
Voilà, tu sais tout. Alors tu n'as vraiment pas a t'inquiète, je te le laisse ton psychopathe Haha !"

Akisa la bouche ouverte ne savais plus quoi dire elle ne put que balbutier :

- Je...Je savais pas.. Désolé...  
-Mais non je ne t'en veux pas...! Vient ! Allons voir ce fameux Sliver Rayleight, il est aussi impressionnant que ce qu'on penser ?  
-Oh oui ! Je dirais même plus !

Les deux amies s'approchèrent alors du groupe former autour du légendaire Rayleight. Ce dernier s'adressa directement à Emi :

"Alors voici la fameuse Emi ! Tu tombe a pic, ton frère vient justement d'accepter ma proposition.  
-Quelle proposition ? demanda-t-elle  
-J'ai accepter de suivre deux ans d'entrainement avec lui pour être plus fort et ainsi protéger mes amis !" Répondit le jeune Luffy son sourire candide toujours aux lèvres.

Emi acquiesça :

« D'accord mais je vient avec toi.  
-Je suivrais Emi. Annonça Akisa. »

Trafalgar se réveilla et décréta :

« Emi ne va nul par sans moi »

Sans prendre en conte la remarque de Law, Luffy s'écria :

« Ouais Emi vient dans mon équipage !  
-Je ne peux accepter que peux de monde avec toi pour ton entrainement Luffy.  
-Traffy restera aussi avec moi ainsi qu'Akisa ! Annonça Emi, éludant la remarque de Rayleight  
-Je ne resterais pas 2 ans en entrainement avec cette énergumène, j'ai autre chose a faire. Répliqua Trafalgar.  
-Mais Akisa vient avec nous, hein cap'tain ! Quémanda Bepo

Étant donner que tous avez un désire bien particulier et bien contradictoire, chacun y aller de son idée et cela fit un magnifique brouhaha...Luffy voulais Emi, Trafalgar la voulais aussi, Akisa suivait Emi mais aussi l'équipage de Trafalgar et Emi voulais son frère, mais aussi Akisa et Trafalgar ! Un vrai capharnaüm !

« Stop ! »S'exclama Rayleight.

A cette simple phrase le silence ce fit.

« Vous ne pouvait pas être chacun avec les personnes que vous désirer ! Vous êtes deux équipage pirates différent mais ayant le même but. Et vous devaient considéré les deux année qui vont suivre comme un entrainement extrêmement rigoureux, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'écart. C'est pour cela qu'il faut vous diviser en petit groupe, pour mieux progressé.  
Luffy doit faire son entrainement avec un nombre limité de personne. Comme Emi et Luffy ont le Haki des roi, le mieux serais qu'il s'entrainent ensemble et comme Akisa vient de prendre possession d'un Wakisashi le mieux serais de s'entrainer avec quelqu'un qui manie déjà le sabre. »

Il regarda le capitaine des Heart, et tout deux s'échangèrent un regard entendu. Tout le monde se regarda. Tous était a peu près d'accord avec le discourt du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Mais un « NON » retentit... C'était Emi :

« Non, je suis pas d'accord, je ne me sépare pas d'Akisa. »

Les deux fille se mirent face à face en se tenant les mains.

« Moi non plus... Je ne veux pas que l'on soit l'une contre l'autre, dans deux équipage différent. Dans deux camps différent... » Affirmât Akisa.

Rayleigh soupira, et dit et souriant :

« Vous ne m'avais pas laisser finir...Vos équipage ont énormément de lien qui ne peuvent être briser, retrouver vous alors, dans 2 ans, dans le nouveau monde ! Pour former un seul équipage au lieu de deux. »

Akisa et Emi s'échangèrent un regard satisfait.

_« Cette alliance formera un équipage plus fort et plus puissant que jamais...! Et par conséquence vous constitueraient l'équipage le plus puissant que la nouvelle génération n'ai jamais connu ! Et vous sonnerais ainsi un grand renouveau pour la nouvelle ère qui va bientôt débuter !... Soyez prêt..._  
_Et a bientôt... Dans le nouveau monde ! »_

* * *

**Voila! c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, en ce qui concerne la suite, le chapitre 10 qui sera très court, viendra clôturer l'arc d'Amazon Lily, et a partir du 11e chapitre nous commencerons les événements durant les 2ans d'entrainement! Si vous les voulez au plus vite ils vas falloir nous prouver que vous l'aimer bien, alors dite nous tout ce que vous en penser même si ce n'est pas très pertinent c'est beaucoup pour nous. ON aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez alors manifestez vous! Gros Bisous! :D **


End file.
